And Lucas Makes Three
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: In Which Lucas has two gay dads who are awesome, supportive and slightly insane. During the course of Girl Meets World they battle, prejudice, friends, love triangles, teacher's teaching lessons that may change their lives and being the tight nit unit they were meant to be. Or in which Disney Channel present a character with gay parents as they should have done a long time ago.
1. And Lucas Meets Riley, Maya And Farkle

**Hi so I thought this up when watching re-runs of Girl Meets World and I realised that bar the one episode of Good Luck Charlie and I think a small mention in I Didn't Do It there has been no main Disney Characters with same-sex parents. Girl Meets World is tackling issues that Disney hasn't so far and with rumours of Season 3 talking a darker turn I wanted to write some fluff.**

 **I have issues with a lot of the characters on GMW but the only one that I do really like is Lucas so...I have a couple of ideas to make this into a longer story however I don't mind leaving it as a oneshot.**

 **Please read and review. However no flames please.**

 **This story does contain slash, if you have a problem with that then stop here.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

* * *

And Lucas Makes Three

In Which Lucas has two gay dads who are awesome, supportive and slightly insane. During the course of Girl Meets World they battle, prejudice, friends, love triangles, teacher's teaching lessons that may change their lives and being the tight nit unit they were meant to be. Or in which Disney Channel present a character with gay parents as they should have done long before (personal opinion)

Chapter 1-And Lucas Meets Riley, Maya and Farkle.

* * *

The morning was bright and unnaturally loud. Lucas was getting use to the loud noises when compared to the quietness that the mornings in Texas could bring. Their old house and been quiet and familiar and the change from a house to an apartment had been jarring.

The only good thing that had come out of the move so far was that as a compromise his fathers were giving Lucas his own Subway Card, this gave him access to all of New York and if there was something he was looking forwards to it was exploring. In Texas he explored everywhere and even though the change was jarring he was sort of looking forward to it.

Hopefully Lucas thought as he pulled on his jeans and his jumper, he could sneak out of the apartment to the nearest Subway station without either one of his father's noticing.

Yeah cause there was a chance of that.

He managed to just make it out into the living room when a voice he knew intimately caught up with him.

"Morning Cuddlebug"

Even though there was nobody in the room Lucas still went scarlet. Honestly didn't they know how embarrassing that was?

He turned around. His Pops (Jamie) was sat at the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee from the coffee pot (which had rather amusedly been the first thing that had set up in their new house, before they had even had beds) he was dressed in his pyjama bottoms and a black v neck that Lucas knew belonged to his other dad (Austin), his sketchbook was out in front of him and he was doodling.

"That nickname got old when I turned six" he said dithering on the spot.

"Breakfast?" Jamie asked still not looking up over his sketch but there was something about the tone that made Lucas know it was an unwinnable battle.

He paused, "Just coffee" he said finally sitting down on one of the stools near the kitchen island opposite his Dad.

Jamie snorted. "Dream on kid" he said still not looking up at him.

"Where's Dad?" Lucas asked looking around as his other Dad finally stood up reaching for the milk.

"Shower, eggs, bacon and toast cause it's your first day, done my style" his Dad replied grinning at the end of the sentence.

"I was just gonna grab a coffee and a chocolate chip muffin on the Subway" Lucas protested half-heartedly already settling down in his seat. His Pops crispy bacon and scrambled eggs were the stuff of legend.

"Yeah that's cute kid" his Pops said fixing him with a look. "You wanna try and get that past your father, your father that happens to be a Doctor and between the two of us lectures to the death about the importance of sugar?"

Lucas rolled his eyes stretching out his hands as his Pops winked.

"You nervous?" he said frying the bacon.

"No" Lucas lied. His Pops picked up on the tone anyway.

"Liar" he turned to scramble the eggs as the toast popped up out the toaster.

Lucas bit his lip, he didn't want to admit it but…back in Texas with the exception of Zay he'd lived in a small town and there had been crap, a lot of it and Lucas had dealt with it, had found himself a best friend, a brother who hadn't cared. He didn't know what had happened for his Dads to suddenly decide to take the drastic action of moving them across the country but he could hazard a guess. He just hoped that he could keep his head down, the last thing either one of his father's needed was a call into the Principal because he had hit someone again.

"Yeah" he said finally as his Pops dished up his breakfast. "Kinda don't know if anyone will like me"

"Who wouldn't like you?" came a voice from the doorway. Lucas looked up from spreading liberal amounts of butter on his toast to see his other father Austin (and yeah they all knew the pun) in the doorway. His hair was wet and he was in jeans and a shirt and he looked exhausted.

"Late shift?" Lucas asked having seen that look too many times before. His Dad snorted running a hand through his dark hair. "There anything other?" he said crossing the room and pressing a kiss into Jamie's blonde hair and ruffling Lucas who rolled his eyes. Just when he'd gotten it perfect as well.

"Anyway, who wouldn't like you?" his Dad said grabbing a piece of toast. He must really be tired Lucas thought shovelling eggs down his throat if he was not bitching about the amount of carbs they were eating, granted his Dad was your average Doctor but he was a health freak if ever there was one.

Lucas shrugged.

"Look" his Pops said gently "We spoke to the Superintendent Mr Turner, he seemed like an OK guy" his Dad snorted.

"He seemed more interested in your father if you ask me" he said looking utterly disgruntled.

"Ugh" Lucas said shaking his head.

"Some people do still find me attractive you know" his Pops said glaring at him.

"I know I do" his Dad said grinning.

"Ugh" Lucas said again because he really doesn't need this crap,

"Don't worry about it, Mr Turner was very accepting about the fact that there was just me and your Dad and he said that the teachers would all be accepting as well…in fact there was one he couldn't shut up about"

He turned to Lucas's Pops then, "What was his name?"

"Cory Matthews" his Pops said turning back to his sketchpad. "I think he teaches History"

"See" his Dad said grinning, "Everything will be alright"

Lucas personally didn't think it would be that easy but preferred to live in ignorance for as long as possible. He finished his last mouthful and forced himself to smile.

"I'll be home around three" he said standing up.

"Ok" his Pops said grinning that easy grin again, "Chances are you'll have to let yourself in again but you're ok with that" he grinned even wider. "And when we get home I promise you that we will order in copious amount of pizza and garlic bread" he winked at Lucas who couldn't help but smile back, this time willingly.

"I'll text you both with how the day went" he said grinning.

"Good" his Dad said kissing Lucas's hair as his Pops gripped his hand for a split second. "I promise you, your gonna meet some good friends"

And that was how Lucas Friar found himself on the Subway.

He knew how to keep himself to himself until something that could only be described as strange…well…found him…

All he could see at first was a blonde girl full of attitude in his face, extremely pretty with blonde curls and a quick talking mouth, but before he could begin to see past that there was another girl in his lap almost.

This girl was different. She had brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to go on for miles, Lucas suddenly felt that he would be able to see everything and anything in those eyes, that there was something about this girl that would change his life regardless of what context.

And then as soon as she was there, she was gone.

* * *

Once his meeting with the Principal was over, Lucas took a moment to gather himself before pushing open the door to Mr Matthews History Class. The teacher looked shocked. Clearly he hadn't been forewarned that Lucas was coming or he would have done something about it.

And…Holy Hell there was both of the girls from this morning. Both as pretty in person as they had been that morning.

As it turned out their names were Riley Matthews and Maya Hart.

After History, there was Math in which Lucas kept his head down and hoped to God he wasn't called on to answer any question, then Science which he was actually pretty good at followed by lunch. It was there that he sat with Maya and Riley and a boy that introduced himself as Farkle.

Their homework was on the Civil War and due in tomorrow. Lucas who actually done essays on the Civil War back in Texas didn't find it particularly challenging. He was just wondering if his Dad (who was stricter than his Pops) would allow him to recycle an old essay when the blonde girl named Maya started her war on homework. More to his surprise he realised that the other girl Riley didn't seem to stop her friend despite the fact that her Dad was her teacher.

He leaned back on the couch when he got home kicking off his jeans to find his more comfortable pair of sweats reaching for his phone and opening up the group message.

What was he supposed to say? That he had met people that could possibly become his friends but that he wasn't sure that they were all sane? That compared to some days in Texas where he'd survived days by hitting people with Zay by his side he wasn't sure that was going to happen.

In the end he managed to type out the words.

 _"_ _Just got home, all ok, met some nice people and have a ton of homework"_

He paused staring around the new apartment at the new life they had for themselves that promised them better security than their home back home had. New York was jarring and he was still unsure.

At the very least tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

Lucas came home from school the next day anger bubbling under the surface of his skin, soaking wet and his teeth gritted together.

"Woah" his Pops said putting down his sketchbook and grinning when he saw him. "What you do fall in the river?"

His Dad poked him in the back of the head. "Get out of those clothes Lucas" he said his Doctor side coming through. "You'll catch something"

"What happened to you?" his Pops asked putting down his pencil. It's a landscape of the skyline of Manhattan, the gallery his Pops got a job at commissioning him to draw whatever they want him to.

"School happened" Lucas said shortly tugging a warmer jumper over his head and shaking his wet jeans off.

He looks up to see his Dads exchanging a look. It's dark but it's full of what looks to him like fear, and he realises what there thinking of. "No" he says sharply. "Nothing like that I promise you"

"Ok" his Dad says slowly "Then what happened?"

Lucas sighs "You remember I told you about this girl, Maya"

"Cute brunette that sat on your lap?" his Pops asks reaching for the milk.

"No" Lucas says irritably. Honestly this is why he doesn't talk girls with them.

"Blonde with the attitude" his Dad says smiling and Lucas nods. "She staged a homework rebellion by talking a sparkler and trying to set fire to it, however she accidently hit the smoke alarm and all the sprinklers were set off and the entire school was soaked"

There was a split second before his Dad started laughing.

"It's not funny" Lucas snapped running a hand through his wet hair.

"It is" his Dad grins, "This Maya girl sounds like a hot load of trouble, kinda like your Pops at that age" he winks.

"I wasn't that bad" his Pops argues back.

His Dad rolls his eyes. "Lab fire" he said carefully. His Pops rolls his eyes right back.

"What?" Lucas asked looking confused.

"One day in our Freshman Year, your Pops gets it into his head that the experiment were doing is to tame, he gets a hold of these chemicals and mixes them together and then the room is suddenly engulfed in flames, and your father is there clutching a bottle grinning like a mad man claiming he was having fun"

Lucas laughed.

"What happened then?" he asked grinning.

"Oh I got suspended for a week" his Pops said grinning back, "But on the plus side your father began to notice me"

"Was hard not to even before" his Dad says winking.

Lucas decided it was best to change the subject. He has walked in on his father's going at it like rabbits one to many times, which is just… _ugh_ …

"You think Maya will be suspended?" he asks as his Dad passes him a mug of hot chocolate and perches on the other side of the sofa.

"If she does then she'll bounce back. She sounds like a tough kid"

Lucas nodded of that much he knew was true.

"You know" he said carefully. "I think I might like it here" he paused "You know there are pony's near the Subway?"

His Dad hisses "I think there rats Cuddlebug"

"Not the nickname" Lucas says groaning. God the two of them are embarrassing. Then he remembers something.

"Wait…rats?"

His Dad rolls his eyes, "I think we should call it a night" he says casually. "Go hop in the shower and I'll get started on dinner" Lucas nodded.

"Hey" he said casually turning around. "I think I'm gonna like it here" he repeats.

"Good" comes the reply.

It's that night when Lucas realises it, it doesn't matter that there in a new State, a new home, a new life, none of it matters, because Zay is still there, because he has new friends now such as Riley, Maya and Farkle, he has new teachers and a new school. And more importantly he has his Dads, for better or for worse the three of them are a family sucked up into this crazy world and Lucas won't let anything come between them again. And that's all that's important to him.

Lucas makes three after all.

* * *

 **And let me know what you think **


	2. And Lucas Has His First Week At School

**Hi so after a lot of thought i have decided to continue this story. A big thank you to all of you who convinced me to continue after your readings and reviewing's and so forth.**

 **I know in Girl Meets World there is a triangle going on but i think this story is going to be Rucas. Simply because it was Riley and Lucas from episode 1. I find faults with both Riley and Maya as characters but in my opinion at the end of the day Maya makes over two seasons several comments to Lucas that in my opinion go beyond teasing and i don't like that or enjoy watching it. If you prefer Lucas/Maya then this might be the place to stop.**

 **Also this story will stop at Season 2. I am from the UK and therefore have only watched Seasons 1 and 2, and even then have missed some episodes. With Season 3 only just starting in the US i think Season 2 is a good place for me to stop however who knows?**

 **Another thing, this story may contain several episodes in one chapter, this one contains four, Peyton Meyer was absent for a few episodes and not in a lot of scenes for a few as well so that's the reason, also this story spans the last year at Middle School so the chapters will be done in weeks rather than days.**

 **Hope that clears everything about this story up.**

 **And a final sidebar to this chapter-i really disagreed with Cory taking cell phones off his kids for a whole week as part of his assignment. Both as a big sister and a student i really dislike teachers who do that because when you cannot get in touch with family members due to the fact that your phone has been taken away by a teacher it creates in my opinion nothing but more worry. Take it for the class fine if the student has done something bad but don't take it for a week.**

 **Finally this chapter is finished so enjoy...**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine just Austin and Jamie.**

 **Any questions please feel free to send them in and i will answer them either by review in next chapter or by PM.**

 **Please Read and Review.**

And Lucas Makes Three

In Which Lucas has two gay dads who are awesome, supportive and slightly insane. During the course of Girl Meets World they battle, prejudice, friends, love triangles, teacher's teaching lessons that may change their lives and being the tight nit unit they were meant to be. Or in which Disney Channel present a character with gay parents as they should have done long before (personal opinion)

Chapter 2-And Lucas Has His First Week At School

* * *

"I've changed my mind" his Dad said over dinner after that…well…wonderful night in the library where Lucas finally got to talk to Riley face to face.

"I don't like Cory Matthews at all" he shot another look to his Pops who rolled his eyes. Lucas looked up over the chicken pie he was currently trying to work through.

"Why?" he asked looking surprised. Lucas really liked Mr Matthews. History had always been hit and miss with him but he liked the teacher teaching it at this school. He liked the fact that he seemed to teach more in a lesson than History was really about.

His Dad shot him a look.

"I don't like the way that he took your phone off you, in fact I have half a mind to report him" he shook his head. "I don't like the idea of you wandering the streets of New York without your phone with your friends that I have never met"

"Yeah when do we get to meet your friends?" his Pops asked him looking up at him under the eyelashes in that way that Lucas knew with a horrified intimacy made most people go to goo on the floor. Including his other father.

"As soon as want to" Lucas said feeling rather defensive. In truth he hadn't told his friends yet that he had two fathers, with the exception of Zay who God knows had a less than stable home life at the best of times, Lucas had been pretty isolated when it came to friends and he hadn't banked on three in the space of a week.

"Ok" his Pops said as if sensing an argument.

That was his father through and through. Jamie had never been a fan of arguments but Lucas knew that when pushed his Pops would respond. There had been several screaming matches that over the years Lucas could attest to.

"Ok but…your happy at this new school right?" his Pops continued and Lucas swallowed down his mouthful of chicken pie feeling the food burn down his throat.

"Yeah" he said finally. He thought of Farkle's nerdy laugh and Maya's quick comebacks and the way she swished her blonde hair and the way Riley's hopeful optimism no matter how misguided and her shyness seemed to infect the room and her brown eyes.

"Yeah I'm happy here" he said finally.

"Good" his Dad said smiling. He shared a look with his other Dad and Lucas rolled his eyes ducking his gaze because when they looked at each other like that he really didn't need to see, even if it made him feel safe and secure.

"I still don't like the fact he took your cell phone"

* * *

The next day Lucas came home feeling tired, confused and in need of a good vent. The anger that he remembered consuming him since Texas. Since the incident with Zay…

For once when he got home both of his Dads were home. His Dad must have had an easy day at work or had a half shift or whatever but Lucas didn't really care. All he could really feel was happy that the both of them were here at home when he got back from school.

"What happened?" His Dad asked looking at him sharply. Lucas paused. He didn't realise that his expression was bad enough to warrant that kind of tone.

"Missy-Whatever her last name from school-spent the entire day flirting with me" he snapped.

His Dad blinked exchanged a look with his Pops and then turned back to the stove grinning.

"Some people would call that a good thing" he said finally. Lucas scoffed.

"She's a bitch" he said finally. "She made Riley upset"

"Ok first language" his Pops said not looking up from his sketchbook "And second…don't you like girls…oh god. Austin this is turning into that conversation that I really didn't see coming…shit…remember what you said to your father?"

"No" Lucas cried feeling rather victimised.

"I mean I love the both of you but I am one hundred percent straight, and…not Missy. She's bitchy and judgemental…sorry" he said finally catching their expression.

"…But she is…she made Riley upset and then judged me for helping her and I don't want…well…that in my life ever…" he felt himself pouting. "Can I not get something like what you two have?"

"Your fourteen what the hell do you want True Everlasting Love?" his Dad asked. Lucas shrugged.

"You have it…" he let the sentence trail off.

"Yeah but they don't make asses like your Dad's anymore. You know the kind where you can sink your teeth into…" his Pops said grinning.

"Ugh" Lucas said shaking his head. "You two are disgusting"

"Is this Riley the right person?" his Dad asked in a way that Lucas supposed was nonchalant but sounded heavy loaded in a way that Lucas wasn't sure he could answer.

"What's for dinner?" he asked changing the subject rather dramatically. And if he pretended not to notice the rather knowing looks that his Dad shot to his Pops well then Lucas could always plead the fifth as a last resort.

But damn if Riley didn't have pretty, pretty brown eyes.

* * *

The next day Maya Hart got a fail grade. The next day Lucas managed to get a B. And the day after next Maya Hart was back. The blonde girl that sat in front of him was utterly exhausting and the mood swings between Maya and Riley were enough he suspected to confuse even their teacher.

Lucas wondered if Maya and Riley were like this at home. Whatever had happened that had made Maya admit that she was wrong and come back to school must have happened in that magical place that was Mr Matthews's home.

It was one hell of a confusing week because despite mean girls flirting with him, despite Maya's mood swings Mr Matthews presented them with another lesson this one based on truth. It was really best for all after the drama class put on a play. And Farkle of all people interrupted it.

His Dad had been on shift that night but Lucas was more than a little surprised to see his Pops waiting for him when he finished getting changed.

"Nice Cuddlebug" he said winking.

"We are in public" Lucas snarled under his breathe. His Pops grinned even bigger showing of his dimples and raking his hand through his blonde hair in a way that Lucas knew made half of the girls surrounding them nearly faint. Also would it kill his Dad to wear something other than horribly tight paint splattered jeans?

"I liked the part especially when the spear-carrier tried to steal away your girl…Riley's very pretty isn't she?"

"Ye…Like I'm answering that" Lucas said just catching himself before he dug himself a deeper hole than he was in, he scowled.

"So that's Mr Matthews" his Pops said nodding towards the teacher.

"Yeah" Lucas said readjusting his bag straps.

"Yeah" his Pops said finally. "I don't like the fact that he took your phone off you either."

"Don't" Lucas hissed but his Pops whose eyes were now narrowed shrugged.

"I'll wait till parent's night before I let your Dad at him" he said finally. "Neither one of us could get in touch with you Lucas and…" he shrugged and Lucas knew what he was thinking.

"This isn't Texas" he said finally. "You don't have to assume the worst of your in-laws anymore"

His Pops stared at him then looking older in a way that made Lucas's stomach turn.

"Yeah" he said finally. "Yeah I suppose not"

Lucas pretended that the smile met the eyes.

"I'm good here" he said hoping to ease the tension. "I just miss Zay"

"I know" his Pops said closing his eyes and then opening them again.

"So you wish you'd have got to kiss Riley?" he asked changing the subject and Lucas paused and then decided to not comment on it. Some subject buttons in his family were just too dangerous to push.

"Your embarrassing me" he said again the smile this time coming to his face more easily.

"Lucas Mason" his Dad said his voice back to light and natural and teasing. "What on earth do you think me and your father had you for?"

Lucas rolled his eyes.

Thank God this first week was over.

Really, it's not like this school could get even crazier?

Could it?

* * *

 **And let me know what you think. I intend to take this story in a bit of a darker path than the actual show.**

 **I will hopefully update soon but i intend to go on holiday soon, hopefully i will get a few more chapters in before i go away. **


	3. And Lucas Meets Maya's Mother

**Hi so here is another chapter, I hope to have one more chapter up before I go on holiday for two weeks but i'm not sure so i'm giving you a warning in advance.**

 **Also I don't know if anyone is watching Season 3-as in the UK I am dependant on Wikipedia and YouTube but does anyone think that Lucas isn't going to chose either one of them? After Maya's identity crisis I don't think personally she'd say yes and I don't think Riley this season has been all that compelling...I have a feeling in order to flesh out the Triangle a bit more they might have Lucas pick nobody. But I might be pleasantly surprised or horrified depending.**

 **This chapter is one episode mainly because this was a lot of character development. Also I'm a bit on the fence about this episode. l liked Maya's characterisation and how she developed in this chapter but Riley irritated me. I had two parents that worked full time and they couldn't always get time off to be there at all of my parents nights even if they tried. Katy Hart is a single Mom in New York which is not a cheep place to live and I don't get the hate towards her. I think she must have been really young when she had Maya and I didn't like Riley making her feel bad. I think she tries..**

 **Ok rant over enjoy the chapter.**

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

* * *

And Lucas Makes Three

In Which Lucas has two gay dads who are awesome, supportive and slightly insane. During the course of Girl Meets World they battle, prejudice, friends, love triangles, teacher's teaching lessons that may change their lives and being the tight nit unit they were meant to be. Or in which Disney Channel present a character with gay parents as they should have done long before (personal opinion)

Chapter 3-And Lucas Meets Maya's Mother

* * *

Neither one of Lucas's parents could make it to the Parent Day thing.

Lucas wasn't personally bothered that much. He appreciated both of his parents in their own separate contributions not as a whole. And especially not in front of his whole class.

Art was a tough subject for his Pops. Lucas could draw yes but his Pops was one of those people who could draw naturally? Not very impressed. Even if he was enthusiastic.

His Dad would love Maya's drawings Lucas thought irritably. Maya had a flare for the dramatics the same way that his Pops did and Lucas had to admit it was irritable. Riley and Farkle on the other hand did whatever they wanted whenever they wanted in terms of their artistic temperament even if Riley wouldn't let him see her drawings for whatever reasons.

But yeah he wasn't disappointed. His Pops would end up drawing something on the walls and no doubt irritate Mr Matthews and his other Dad would probably bring organs in a jar which on the whole was cool but also disgusting in equal measure.

So he could in some sense understand Maya's aversion to having her mother turn up. Not to mention that Lucas knew that people did have to work, Maya's mother was a single parent and it was a concept that Riley for all her virtues didn't understand because she lived in a nice apartment in a nice neighbourhood with parents that earned a nice fat wad of cash with the occasional bonuses. Lucas was raised on one father who had a steady salary and the other who was paid by commission, they did ok but he understood exactly that work for some people had to come first before their children.

Maya's mother was pretty, she couldn't have been much older than nineteen when she'd had Maya Lucas thought just looking at her. She seemed older then Topanga Matthews and she had that look on her fact like she'd been constantly told she wasn't good enough, it was the look Lucas realised that his Pops had had scowled permanently on his face whenever they had been at his other Dad's family's for whatever holiday it was. Back before he knew just how…how…judgemental the world could be.

So he wasn't all that surprised to be honest when Mrs Hart didn't come to the Art Show. Lucas's Storm Piece, which was actually a mixture of blues, greens and greys was on display.

"It's terrible" Lucas said. Again it was his Pops with him tonight rather than his Dad who had been pulled in to do another shift at the ER.

"No it's not" his Pops said shaking his head. "It's better than that one" he said pointing at the picture of Riley. "I mean I can get what she's trying to say but that's not her then I think it's just hurtful"

"I wish you could do my art projects" Lucas said letting his Pops wrap an arm around him. His Pops raised an eyebrow his mouth quirking at one end.

"You tried that once and your Dad had a fit and accused me of raising a delinquent" he rolled his eyes raking a hand though his blonde hair again and Lucas grinned back.

"You'd have kicked everyone's butts doing this" Lucas said grinning.

His Dad nodded "Yeah I would have done wouldn't I?"

Lucas dithered on the spot for a second. "You wanna meet my friends?"

The topic of his two fathers was something he had left out with his friends. It wasn't because he was ashamed far from it but it had more to do with his fear that he would lose these friends. There was a reason why Zay was the only friend he'd had when he'd been at his old school. His Dads God bless them had never judged him for wanting to keep his home life private but Lucas knew them enough to know that sometimes things struck deep.

Which was why he was swallowing hard and doing this.

His Pops blinked.

"Sure" he said finally his mouth working furiously.

Lucas fought his way through the crowds of kids clustered around artwork till he got to Maya's picture. Maya, Farkle, Riley (looking utterly miserable) and Mr and Mrs Matthews were there.

"Hey Lucas" his teacher said clapping a hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Who's this?" he asked looking concerned.

"Oh this is my Dad" Lucas said.

"Jamie Friar" his Pops said holding out his hand and after a second's hesitation Mr Matthews took it. "I'm sorry" he said in an undertone as Farkle, Maya and Riley began a conversation about the obvious woman in the painting.

Lucas's ears pricked up and he paused in conversation from where his hands were around Farkle's mouth to shut him up to see his Pops stiffen ever so slightly. Mr Matthews had lowered his voice and the shock of Riley storming off had distracted Maya and Farkle long enough so that nobody but his wife and Lucas could overhear the conversation.

"I thought the man I met on the first day was Lucas's father?"

"He is" his Pops said tilting his head to the side. Mr Matthew paused but his wife apparently seemed to get it as she nodded in understanding.

"So you're his Step..?"

"Cory" Mrs Matthews hissed elbowing her husband in the ribs and looking both embarrassed and exasperated.

"I'm sorry" she said turning back to his Pops, "My husband does have a brain and in three seconds it will catch up with him and we can forget that this embarrassing lapse of intelligence didn't happen, pleased to meet you. I'm Topanga"

"Jamie" his Pops said again grinning in amusement as Mr Matthews took a big gasp his eyes wide.

"Well done dear" Mrs Matthews said patting her husband on the arm distractedly. "Knew we'd get there in the end"

"Well we should all get together and get a drink sometime seeing as our kids are friends" she said smiling.

"Sure" his Pops said again in a much more friendly tone than the one before. Lucas let go of Farkle and practically melted into his Pops side. Because if Riley's parents didn't have a problem with it then there was no way that sunshine and rainbows Riley would either.

Which meant that Maya wouldn't have a problem with it either even if she only liked Lucas because Riley liked him…as a friend of course…not as anything else…for either one of them he was guessing. And Farkle…well Farkle was far too smart even if tactless when it came to most issues.

"Hey we should get going" his Dad said looking at his watch. "I need to get home and get working on this new art thing" he eyed Maya for a split second and flipped out his card.

"Your good kid" he said finally. "If you wanna try something other than paint then give me a call, you got talent"

Maya blinked her eyes becoming as wide as saucepans and she nodded…only because Lucas suspected that she couldn't speak and took the card.

"I'll wait" his Pops said winking at Mrs Matthews and Maya who (much to Lucas's internal embarrassment both giggled)

"You have a hot Dad" Maya said beaming.

"Ugh" Lucas said irritably.

Maya developing a crush on his Pops? That was a thought that was gonna fester.

He walked to the door noticing at the last second that Mr Matthews was following him.

"Hey" Lucas said turning around. "You won't tell Riley about me having two Dads yet will you? I'm not ashamed or anything I…I just wanna be able to do it myself you know?"

Mr Matthews nodded. "I understand…and…I wasn't shocked or anything I…well…I was just surprised that's all"

Lucas nodded. Surprise was a thing he was used to. He was also familiar with other attitudes as well. But surprised was…good…he supposed.

"See ya tomorrow" he said and then he walked out of the school and into the fresh air.

"They seem like nice kids" his Pops said conversationally.

"Yeah" Lucas said grinning a pleasant warm feeling spreading out through his stomach, a feeling that he admittedly hadn't felt for a long time.

"They are"

* * *

 **And let me know what you think.**


	4. And Lucas Learns His Family's History

**Hi so here is another chapter,I always wanted to post another one before I went away and therefore there is one. This one is again a little of two episodes but mostly focusing on one. I hope this teases some spoilers for upcoming chapters.**

 **Also watched Girl Meets Upstate. Not entirely sure what happens with the triangle but I think it must be a Rucas endgame. Riley did like Lucas first and I don't think Riley was prepared to walk away if Lucas chose Maya. I think Lucas does love Maya but I genuinely think he loves her as a sister.**

 **Also I know this one is short so apologies.**

 **Disclaimer- Nothing but Jamie and Austin are mine.**

 **Please read and review x.**

* * *

And Lucas Makes Three

In Which Lucas has two gay dads who are awesome, supportive and slightly insane. During the course of Girl Meets World they battle, prejudice, friends, love triangles, teacher's teaching lessons that may change their lives and being the tight nit unit they were meant to be. Or in which Disney Channel present a character with gay parents as they should have done long before (personal opinion)

Chapter 4-And Lucas Learns His Family's History

* * *

Lucas had joined the debate team and had actually had fun doing it. The topic had been Inner Beauty and Lucas had written enough notes on the discussion to come prepared. Something about Farkle's comment about how he was pretty made him swallow down the bile, because he was sick about how people including his classmates thinking that he couldn't be smart because he was pretty. Really? Was it Lucas's fault that he was blessed with eternal good looks?

The debate team had been good for all of them in a way and Lucas was slowly getting used to doing thing as a group. Neither one of his fathers could make it to the debate though it seemed Maya was more disappointed about that fact than he was. Whenever she opened her locker Lucas could see that she'd pinned his Dad's card at the top next to some of her finer sketchbooks and pencils. Lucas waited and watched waiting until she would call him over and ask for help. So far she just seemed to be dreaming her way through class.

Then they got a History Project. A confusing project that required them to look deeper into their own family histories. And yeah like that wasn't going to be awkward to mention over dinner. He wanted to scream because why did Mr Matthews have to spend so much time drilling into them the importance of other lessons.

"1961" Lucas said carefully tapping his pencil against his notepad. His Dad looked up from the chilli he was stirring. He was off from his shift and dressed down stuffed into jeans and a low v neck that Lucas was sure probably was his other's Dad's. His Dad turned to grin at him. "The Sixties?" he asked and Lucas nodded.

"This better not be leading into anything about my age" his Dad said grinning and Lucas grinned back dropping his eyes to his pencil. "Do you have any stories about your grandparents?"

His Dad shrugged. "To be honest I didn't know them that much, your great grandma was always busy with something or other. And then she became sick and then she died when I was probably your age so it didn't mean much to me"

Lucas stared. "And your great grandfather?"

"Merlin" his Dad said rolling his eyes. "Oh who can forget about Merlin?"

"Merlin" Lucas repeated sounding sceptical. "Like the wizard? People seriously named their kids that?"

"Welcome to the sixties, drugs, sex and rock and roll, government protests and free love" Lucas laughed. "Sounds like a great time"

His Dad shot him a look. "Bit before my time kiddo and don't get any ideas about the free love or drugs bit either. The sixties are a time that has come and gone and I guarantee you it's not gonna come back"

"So what did Merlin do then?" Lucas asked changing the subject. His Dad added some more pepper to the chilli and then turned it onto a slow boil turning to face him. "Sang" his Dad said sitting down and running a hand through his hair. "Sang country songs" he said as Lucas scribbled it down on the paper.

"I think that before your great grandmother and he got serious there was another fling, and when I say fling I mean a one night stand kinda thing...Rosie something if I remember the stories, he was sure shy about talking about her and he never did it in front of your great grandmother, he was a great believer in that whole free love thing as well."

"He sounds ok" Lucas said and in truth he did. "You got any research on him or anything I can quote in my paper?"

His Dad shrugged before pausing "Might have some stuff in the attic but to be honest I didn't really move out with his stuff..."

"I don't wanna ring Grandpa" Lucas said finally "You and I both know what's gonna happen and it's not worth the energy, I'd rather fail the damn thing"

Usually he expected a rebuke but when it came to his grandparents the three of them had an understanding of sorts never to mention it. His grandparents on his Dad's side had been tolerable at best when it had come to his Pops and Lucas had it had taken a long time for him to wrap his mind around that. Now in New York with their apartment still smelling that fresh paint Lucas didn't want to spoil their chances of a well-deserved fresh start by brining all the darkness into his life.

"I suppose that you can look at some of the books and some of the writing's he did. Songs and stuff. He never made it big outside of Texas but he made sure that everyone that knew he was big inside it"

The door opened and Lucas's Pops came in paint splatted and wet. "I hate rain" he said irritably slamming the door shut. "I hate the fact that coming to and from the subway means I have to get wet time and time again and I hate the fact that it's getting colder and I hate early mornings"

"You and Maya should have a get together some time" Lucas said turning back to his book. "She hates everything as well"

"Well I don't hate my boys so I suppose that's something" Lucas grinned and then grimaced as his father's loudly and rather enthusiastically made out in front of him. God couldn't the two of them act their ages for once? Why couldn't they act like teenagers in their own bedroom, preferably with the lights off was beyond him?

"Dinner in fifteen Luke" said his Dad and Lucas nodded making his way to his Dad's bedroom to find his great grandpa's journal. At least he could try and cobble together something interesting for this essay and hope Matthews was sympathetic with his grading.

* * *

And as it turned out the essay managed to gain a good grade. It wasn't the best Lucas had ever gotten however it wasn't the worst and therefore Lucas was happy. The alternative had been asking his grandparents for help and Lucas honestly didn't think that he could stomach the look of irritation and closed off horror whenever Lucas mentioned his Dad's family in front of his other father.

Anyhow it didn't matter, Lucas didn't care much past the fresh start that was owed to his family. And if that meant blocking out some of his family and having fun with his friends then Lucas could do that.

Football, debating, history, school, friends, Riley, his Dad's that was the endgame for him. So he was going to settle down and enjoy his first Christmas in New York and really see if Farkle was telling the truth about all that snow that covered the ground and for how long it stayed.

* * *

 **I am going away so this might be the last update for a while but I will be back...so stay tuned.**


	5. And Lucas And Maya Run A Company

**Hello, here is another chapter, I apologise for the lateness but coming back from the holidays took a lot longer than I thought, I didn't have my laptop for a long time and then getting back into the swings of writing took a long time.**

 **Also I watched Girl Meets Ski Lodge and Girl Meets I Do. While I think that it was obvious Lucas was going to end up with Riley I do like it when my ship becomes cannon!. Also the added addition of Lauren's son was hilarious. I Do was an okay episode. I personally think the wedding was too rushed and looking back more people should have been there, Jack, Jonathon Turner, Eric, Alan, Amy even Minkus, these were Shawn's family and I think defiantly that Lucas and Farkle should have been there.**

 **Rant over however and on with the chapter.**

 **Again this is one episode per chapter but there will be more chapters that will double up on two or more episodes.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

 **Please Read and Review.**

* * *

And Lucas Makes Three

In Which Lucas has two gay dads who are awesome, supportive and slightly insane. During the course of Girl Meets World they battle, prejudice, friends, love triangles, teacher's teaching lessons that may change their lives and being the tight nit unit they were meant to be. Or in which Disney Channel present a character with gay parents as they should have done long before (personal opinion)

Chapter 5-And Lucas and Maya Run a Company

* * *

"A company" Lucas said flatly that night over dinner. Both of his Dads were here for once which was unique enough in itself what with all their conflicting schedules (and considering that Halloween was coming up) and therefore the three of them were eating dinner over the table while Lucas lamented that Mr Matthews had once again managed to teach them a lesson within a lesson.

"Sounds like fun" his Dad said shrugging but Lucas just waved that away with irritation. "It's with Maya" he elaborated. "She's gonna spend the entire time moaning about how she's not with Riley and then she's gonna leave me to do all the work"

"So ask Mr Matthews if you can be with your friend Farkle" his Pops said before a grin Lucas had long ago attributed to being full of evil. "Or with Riley"

Lucas resisted the urge to stick his tongue out. He was nearly fourteen and therefore had to show some maturity. It didn't stop his eye roll however.

"What's the company about anyway?" his Dad asked tilting his head to the side, Lucas shrugged. "Something about muffin's it's one of Mr Matthews lessons within a lesson, like how companies can abuse people like people do in the real world and like how laws are put in place to stop that in both work and the real world..." he shrugged. "At least when he asks me about this week, that's the answer he's gonna get"

There was a second where there was no noise and Lucas looked up from his fish to see both of his Dad's blinking at him like he'd confessed a long and dark desire to go into some sort of unsavoury occupation. Lucas stared at them and they stared back before his Pops but down his fork and turned to his Dad.

"Hey Austin, how'd we get a kid like this?"

His Dad shrugged smiling though his eyes were very dark which was a way that he showed a kind of emotion that he didn't want Lucas to know about.

"Sheer luck I imagine" he said finally winking and Lucas decided that he should burry his face in his food before he said something or saw something that would make him feel soppy and irritable at the same time.

"I might invite Maya over after school tomorrow so that she can help with this project thing. Or at least she can draw us a logo and make sure that the design is something that can get us some interest".

"Ok" his Dad said cheerfully. "It will just be the two of you though, I should be home late and your father has a private exhibition on. If you want to invite Maya to stay for dinner I can spring for a couple of pizzas but I don't want her here too late"

"This is Maya were talking about" Lucas said shaking his head. "Maya's not someone you need to worry about, she's lived her entire life in New York she can handle herself"

His Dad only shook his head. "I don't care if she's lived her entire life here, I don't like the idea of a young girl riding the subway that late at night and especially by herself so make sure she leaves at a reasonable time"

Lucas sighed. When his father was in that kind of mood he'd learned a long time ago that there was no point in arguing and therefore he didn't press the issue. Besides it was Maya. The chances are she would get bored within a heartbeat and let him do all the work while she striped searched his house for anything of value and/or something she could use against probably in front of Riley to embarrass him.

Depending on whatever mood she's in.

"Are you doing anything for Halloween?" his Pops asked him later on when Lucas was putting away the dishes. Lucas shrugged. "I think I'm just gonna stay in" he confessed. "I don't think this is gonna be like Texas where everyone is everywhere and kids are trick and treating for miles on end",

"You don't have plans with your friends?" his Dad asked in a tone Lucas both recognised and loathed.

"No and I don't want to go out anyway. I'd rather stay in all night and watch all the seasons of Game of Thrones they have on Netflix. Maybe facetime Zay and see what's going on in Texas...i think his Mom was considering applying for a new job or something I don't really remember"

His Pops nodded his hand resting on Lucas's shoulder and Lucas knew why. He knew if he facetimed Zay, (who despite being an unofficial member of the family had his own family issues, namely a Dad that was never really around) Zay would in his own way mention his grandparents even if he didn't realise it. Sometimes even Zay mentioning that he had seen them in a store was enough to make Lucas's hands clench into fists and some of that old anger that had gotten him into trouble would start to simmer up again under his skin.

But at the end of the day, he was still Lucas's best friend and Lucas did miss him despite the added addition of Farkle, Maya and Riley in his life. Besides...if Zay ever met Maya...Lucas shuddered to think of what horrors they could unleash together.

"You guys could go out for Halloween" he said carefully. His Dad snorted.

"I think were a bit old for dressing up"

His Pops winked in Lucas's direction. "Speak for yourself Austin. I remember a time before Cuddlebug was born over here..."

"No!" Lucas shouted covering his ears with one hand and waving the other around as if it could stop the train of the conversation. "No!"

Both of his fathers, the traitors laughed at his discomfort and Lucas pulled a face in response.

"I suppose we could go out" his Dad said cautiously looking at his other Dad and Lucas nodded. If he could get a night with a pizza and a chance for a long night of Netflix movies as well as a chance to facetime with Zay without anyone telling him to get off the phone he would call it a good night.

He left his Dad's planning whatever date thing they had planned and practically skipped to his room. As long as he could get through this customer/company thing without anything happening then he supposed that nothing could go wrong.

* * *

The next day Maya came over. Lucas had been meticulous in both not changing his apartment and making sure that Maya didn't have something to shout about in the classroom.

Maya looked over every inch of his apartment with her wide big blue eyes as if looking for some kind of failure, something that she could tell Riley when they were tucked safe and sound in their bay window and by the look of disappointment on her face Lucas knew that she had seen nothing that she could report back. Apparently Mr Matthews hadn't told either one of them that he had two dads and after Texas, Lucas couldn't help but be glad that he had some control over when he told his friends about his family. Either way he knew it should be private. While Riley's family had been in the forefront, Maya's father remained in complete obscurity and Farkle's mother had never been mentioned. If there was something that Lucas could cling to it was the fact that he wasn't the only one that wanted his family to remain a private thing.

"Did your Dad do this?" Maya asked looking at one of the pictures on the wall with interest. It was the art piece that his Pops had done before they left Texas and his Dad had bought it back from the gallery. Lucas couldn't understand what was so special other than the fact that it had been the first piece that his Pops had done when he'd realised that he was in love with his Dad. Lucas knew that it held sentimental value but couldn't understand why Maya was staring at the blur of colours as if her very sanity depended on it.

"Yeah when he was a teenager" Lucas replied not wanting to focus on the history behind the art which to him was considered a private thing. "You wanna get started?"

Maya shot him another inscrutable look that made it clear that she didn't understand him in the slightest but Lucas was far beyond caring. She took in the red walls of his living room and the grey of his kitchen, the small table seated for three and the leather couch in full front of the TV and then smiled again. Lucas realised that she was looking for anything she could report back probably to Riley who viewed her as a sister and was probably jealous to the extreme about the fact that Lucas was with Maya for this project and she was with Farkle.

(Or so Lucas hoped)

(Privately)

The company thing went...well...well.

There was a couple of things that went wrong, a few hiccups down the line and a lesson learned that Lucas felt for sure had more to do with Farkle and his attitude towards everyday life more than it did with him.

Either way it was another good grade under his belt so Lucas wasn't complaining.

And either way his Dads were going out for Halloween and Lucas could finally have some time for himself.

However following Halloween came another dilemma.

Christmas.

And God damn it Lucas was going to make damn sure that this Christmas would be spent in their new home of New York with their friends far away from anyone that could hurt them.

* * *

 **And please stay tuned for the next chapter that should be coming here sooner.**


	6. And Lucas Understands The Forgotten

**And here is another chapter.**

 **I apologise for the lateness but here is it.**

 **Also I want to state here and now that I don't like Cory Matthews. I've watched him in Boy Meets World and in Girl Meets World and there is something about him especially in later seasons that makes me grit my teeth, it's nothing against Ben it's just my opinion and I don't like him as a teacher. I think if there was a choice between the two brother it should have been Eric that should have been a teacher. I don't like some of the educational decision he makes and I think that it probably does show but if you like him then don't let this chapter dent your opinion.**

 **Anyhow this rant is over and here is the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine, Just Austin and Jamie.**

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **Also just to reiterate this story will go up to SEASON 2 ONLY.**

* * *

And Lucas Makes Three

In Which Lucas has two gay dads who are awesome, supportive and slightly insane. During the course of Girl Meets World they battle, prejudice, friends, love triangles, teacher's teaching lessons that may change their lives and being the tight nit unit they were meant to be. Or in which Disney Channel present a character with gay parents as they should have done long before (personal opinion)

Chapter 6-And Lucas Understands The Forgotten.

* * *

They were studying the depression in school. This was fortunate because in Texas, Lucas had also studied the Great Depression and it's effect on the people of America and therefore it was a somewhat comforting topic to deal with.

Therefore he didn't think he needed to pay attention to the lesson, he had a paper that was semi good and even though it wasn't really Lucas's style the weather was turning cold and Lucas had finally gotten used to the noise outside his apartment and was sleeping for longer than four or five hours.

Even in New York at night the noise didn't stop, if anything it got louder and louder and while it had been horrible at first and had kept Lucas up at night wishing for the quiet of Texas it had in it's own way been soothing, it had grown on him like so many of the things about New York.

Like so many people in New York.

So instead of working on his paper he instead focused his attention on building a volcano out of mashed potato. If there was one thing that it became apparent instantly, regardless of which state you were in schools in both New York and Texas had crappy lunches. It was easier to play with your food rather than eat it and Lucas sometimes had to scoff down mouthfuls and pretend that he didn't taste the food just so he had something on his stomach.

He took Farkle's advice and added the juice and watched with glee as the thing exploded. It was a thing of beauty and Lucas knew with a pang that if Zay was here it would be a lot bigger and a lot messier. It seems that even when they were states away his best friend had corrupted him to the point where he was making trouble and a mess without him.

God Zay would be so proud.

Damn Lucas missed his best friend.

They were watching in glee, well he, Maya and Farkle were watching in glee, Riley was lamenting the imaginary loss of life that came with the mashed potato volcano and why they had built the villages so close to the natural disaster.

The bell rang and Lucas frowned. They had Geography next period and God knows Lucas was struggling in that class more than he wanted to admit. He thought that maybe the teacher didn't like anyone who was better looking than him, that he thought grimly was probably the whole class.

"Hey" Mr Matthews said popping up like a demented bobble head to stop Lucas from leaving, and really? He didn't need this today.

"You're leaving this mess?"

"That's why the school has janitor's" Maya pointed out in her typically tackless way. "And Lunch Ladies, so we can get to class and avoid detention...well..." she shot a look at Riley. "Some of us can avoid detention"

It was that comment, the evil gleam in Mr Matthew's eyes and the need the man had to teach lessons that had nothing to do with his subject that had Lucas and Farkle working with Mr Keiner after school for the better part of the rest of the week.

Lucas so wasn't looking forwards to telling his father about this.

"That settles it" his Dad said flatly that night when Lucas told him and his Pops about the work placement. "I don't like this teacher, I don't like the fact that he took your phone away from you and I don't like the fact that he's keeping you behind without letting you inform us first. I don't like it period".

Lucas shot his other Dad a look. "Austin" his Pops said picking up the hint beautifully. "He had to do a work placement and at least the school is safer than him going with you to work, and God knows Art seems to bore him stiff." He sniffed at that and Lucas rolled his eyes. Art didn't bore him that much it was just that he wasn't as good at it as some people...namely Maya.

"I don't like this teacher, I have half a mind to report him for the cell phone thing at least, anything could have happened and there was no way of finding out if Lucas was home safe or not" his Dad stressed and Lucas knew suddenly what this was about.

"It's not like school in Texas" he said quietly and that seemed to halt the conversation in its tracks as both of his Dads turned to look at him.

"Mr Matthews might be a bit eccentric but he doesn't intentionally want to harm any of his pupils, he doesn't make them feel unwelcome or listen to rumours about them. He just...teaches differently." He tried to find a compromise to the problem.

"Look if you want go in and speak to him and tell him your concerned but Dad it's fine, It's cleaning and your always telling me that, that won't kill me"

"True" his Pops said with the shadow of a grin.

"Look Austin" his Pops continued. "Let's get through this week, and then if you want we can go see Mr Matthews together and explain that while he has the right to teach his students the way he wants if he's going to do something like take away phones or schedule classes or punishments after school then he has the right to let us know in advance. Lucas is in a class of twenty I imagine were not the only parents that think he's a lunatic"

Lucas would have said something in defence of Riley's father but found he couldn't find the words that wouldn't make him laugh. Instead he decided to tactically retreat to his room and prepare for his first afternoon of cleaning the school.

* * *

Several hours after a full day behind a desk and then cleaning up the school, Lucas was in the bath. He had emptied half of his own shower gel into it and was just contemplating whether or not he could risk using his Pop's insanely expensive Gucci shower gel that was a crime punishable by death by grounding when his Pops came in.

"You look like crap Cuddlebug" he said grinning.

"Too much vomit" Lucas said testing the water. "Can I use some of your Gucci? I can't stand the smell anymore" his Pops took in his beaten down appearance and apparently felt something because he nodded. It wasn't a lot considering the amount Lucas would use but the smell was enough to get him to start scrubbing it all over his body.

"Hard life you have isn't it?" his Pops said reaching for the hair brush next to the sink. Lucas ignored him and concentrated on rubbing shampoo through his hair.

"Is Dad ok?" he asked finally "He's taking this Mr Matthews thing kinda seriously"

He rinsed and then when he came up it was to his Pops shrugging.

"Your Dad might have to go home for the weekend" he said finally.

"To Texas?" Lucas said sitting up in surprise soap flying.

"Yeah, something about your Grandmother needing to sort through some legal advice, I'm not going so I thought maybe you could?"

The thought of seeing his grandparents again made Lucas's hands clench under the water but then he honed in on the importance of what was being said and paused glee bubbling in his chest.

"Does that mean I can see Zay?"

His Pops grinned leaning against the door. "That's why I thought you'd want to go, your Dad's gonna have to deal with this legal thing and then he's gonna need a drink so I figured you could see Zay, the phone bill would go down somewhat and the two of you can try and figure out some way to kidnap Zay and bring him to New York, just remember if he wants to come out between now and the New Year he can"

If Lucas wasn't in the bath he would have leapt up and started jumping around.

"You're the best you know that" he said finally grinning. His Pops rolled his eyes. "Kinda late to the party on that one kiddo but thanks anyway"

The only thing that made Lucas's no good, horrible week better than the thought of spending a whole weekend with Zay face to face was that Riley Matthews smiling at him when they handed in their reports on the Forgotten People of the Great Depression and telling him that the blue shirt he was wearing made his eyes stand out.

Who was he kidding? He loved New York.

* * *

 **Next Chapter will be up soon.**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	7. And Lucas Has Another Best 'Friend'

**Hi everyone here is another chapter and this one really does divulge into Lucas's past in Texas. While there is some more to get through but that comes later in Season 2. This chapter is all about the Zay/Lucas friendship which to me is on par if not better than the Riley/Maya friendship. It's less full and more subtle.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

And Lucas Makes Three

In Which Lucas has two gay dads who are awesome, supportive and slightly insane. During the course of Girl Meets World they battle, prejudice, friends, love triangles, teacher's teaching lessons that may change their lives and being the tight nit unit they were meant to be. Or in which Disney Channel present a character with gay parents as they should have done long before (personal opinion)

Chapter 7-And Lucas Has Another Best 'Friend'

* * *

There was some sort of school award coming up. It was something that Lucas didn't know much about as they didn't have awards in Texas, at least not at his school and his temper had ensured a long time ago that if they did he wouldn't be invited to them. The entire school however was buzzing and much to his shock Lucas was in the running for the Athlete Award. He was up against a guy called Billy Ross who he knew via the football team and was an alright friend if not for the fact that he was more obsessed with his reputation than most celebrities.

He wasn't Farkle that much Lucas would admit. In his own insane and goofy way Farkle had managed to carve his way in Lucas's life and stay there. He sure as hell wasn't Zay but Lucas didn't hate the boy and was more than happy to compete for the award. Hell he was just happy to be nominated.

He tried to hide his pleasure when he was telling his father's but the both of them in their subtle ways managed to pick up on the glee that came with the nomination, for once the both of them promised to clear their schedules though Lucas protested that he didn't need both of them they all knew it was false.

Nothing could puncture this mood. Despite the fact that Farkle had now decided to either build or become a robot Lucas wasn't sure. He thought that maybe the rumours that he wasn't a real boy were true then told himself to snap out of that. Damn Terminator movie.

The truth however was much more sinister.

* * *

They (Maya and Riley) found Farkle in the janitor's closet. In truth maybe sending Billy to the football field was a dick move but Lucas couldn't help shake the feeling that the older boy was smugger about Farkle's absence than worried. That might be due to Lucas's paranoia which had been strong for years. Either way he had promised himself and his parents that he would make friends and he meant that.

Then Farkle confessed the truth, bullying.

God Lucas _hated_ bullies. Bulling had been the reason he had been kicked out of his old school. Bulling made people feel small and Lucas hated that, he hated that people could do that and not care and he hated that they picked on people they considered different to them or less than them. Hell they were all human beings weren't they?

He had stopped Maya simply because he wanted a piece of the arrogant shit himself. Farkle was a good friend if not a little strange and he had never asked anyone for help. He'd simply hid away as if was the one doing something wrong and Lucas couldn't stand that. He couldn't stand that feeling of isolation that bullying made the victims feel, like they were dirty.

That night both of his Dads were working late and Lucas ate an entire tub of Chocolate Fudge Brownie and then ignoring his Dad's rules of not using the subway at night went and found a Starbucks and drank three Pumpkin Spice Latte's one after the other. By the time he got back home, ten minutes in front of his fathers he still didn't have an answer to Farkle's problem. He appreciated Mr Matthews letting them have some time to figure it out for themselves but that didn't sit right with him either. Teachers at his old school had done nothing despite witnesses and Lucas knew it was either because they didn't care or because in today's society students weren't the only one's threatened. Did Mr Matthews know who was bullying Farkle and wanted them to tell him so he would have no choice but to report it regardless of the consequences, or was Mr Matthews just humouring them? The questions never ended.

He fell into an uneasy sleep and wondered for most of the night what he should do. He knew what he wanted to do and that was fight with his fists which for a long time had been the only way he knew how to resolve a problem but he didn't think that he could do that again what with the promise he had made to his fathers that he would never get himself kicked out of school over a bully again.

* * *

It was only in the gym the next day that he knew. He had thought that something was up with Billy the other day but he knew now. He knew intimately how Bullies operated and knew one when it was in front of his face. Billy might not be dangerous and he might just be an idiot but he had known full well what he was doing and that made Lucas's skin boil.

That was what made him slam him back into the mats. He felt the old anger building and burning beneath his skin. He felt the desire to punch someone's lights out be reignited and for a second Lucas wondered what would happen if he did? A year ago it had been a method of survival and he'd had Zay backing him tooth and nail every turn around the corner. He didn't have Zay now. Only Maya and Riley, the latter of who was no use and the former would only have his back until a teacher turned up.

The former who was now on his back.

He listened through the roaring in his ears and the shaking in his limbs that surely Maya would feel as Billy tried to explain about reputation and coolness and how the schools in New York worked. He listened until he couldn't see past the stupidity that was Billy Ross. Lucas listened until he couldn't listen anymore.

It was Riley who stepped in her cool voice telling Billy to disappear. Maya climbing of him as he did and Lucas breathed in and out like the councillor a long time ago had told him. Like Zay had done that day in Texas when his knuckles and jaw had been scraped raw, when his ribs had been hurting and the other guys were whimpering. When Zay had been bleeding and terrified and holding him together until they could get home.

Lucas needed his best friend now. He didn't need Farkle who was admittedly a good friend and someone he liked, he didn't need Billy, and he needed a mixture of the two, of the arrogance and the loyalty. He needed Zay to calm him down.

He managed to make it into a bathroom and found his phone.

"You are so lucky I'm missing class and my phone bill isn't big" came the reply of his best friend as a greeting.

"One of my friends was getting bullied and I shoved the bully onto the mat" Lucas breathed shutting his eyes and trying to breath.

There was a second of pause.

"Shit" Zay said and Lucas knew he'd sat up straighter.

"Shit is he still alive?"

"Yeah" Lucas breathed.

"Well that's something at least" Zay muttered and Lucas forced a smile.

"I didn't mean to it's just all the anger..."

"I know" Zay said knowing Lucas in a way nobody else would.

"It was like Texas" he confessed.

"Not quite" Zay countered. "You were with me in Texas and there was more than one"

"I felt the same" Lucas said biting his lip. "What if..."

"Oh hell no" Zay said indignantly "You are not going there again, I told you after the fact and I'm telling you now you are not like those people. What happened in Texas with those guys and you and I was a build-up on both sides and you were protecting yourself, not our fault we had a homophobic principal who had tea with your grandparents. Funny how his son is still here" he said in disgust.

"I don't know what to do" Lucas confessed.

Zay sighed. "Your gonna pick yourself up, survive the end of the day and go home, then your gonna facetime me and you and me are gonna rack up an expensive phone bill, then the next weekend your gonna come to Texas with your Dad, ignore your grandparents and see me and were gonna drink, bitch and your gonna help me move to New York"

"You're coming?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"My Mom has the job" Zay said proudly. "She's gotta clear it with my Dad but no way in hell does he want a custody battle. And anyhow. I gotta go...keeping you out of trouble is a full time occupation"

"I don't know what I'd do without you" Lucas said truthfully. Zay sighed. "I know" he said heavily. "Just wait it out and then ring me ok?"

Lucas nodded and after a few minutes of simple talk hung up. He paused leaning over the sink and then threw up his lunch. He washed his face and forced himself to drink some water from his backpack and then got changed. He got to class and sat down ignoring Mr Matthews reprimand and Maya's look of concern mixed with an understanding that was all to familiar.

He ignored the lecture about flaws and how people should be accepting. Lucas had learnt a long time ago what a myth acceptance was and he switched off. If Mr Matthews wanted to justify Billy's behaviour that was his problem. God knows it wasn't Lucas's and he wouldn't let it become his.

He had to brazen it out.

God knows Lucas knew how to do that.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think, reviews are like magic.**


	8. And Lucas And His Dad Have A Fight

**Hi here is another chapter, this glosses over the fight a little and again focuses more on the relationship/friendship between Zay and Lucas and the relationship between Lucas and Riley and the horse scene which was very sweet.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine but Lucas's fathers.**

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

And Lucas Makes Three

In Which Lucas has two gay dads who are awesome, supportive and slightly insane. During the course of Girl Meets World they battle, prejudice, friends, love triangles, teacher's teaching lessons that may change their lives and being the tight nit unit they were meant to be. Or in which Disney Channel present a character with gay parents as they should have done long before (personal opinion)

Chapter 8-And Lucas And His Dad Have A Fight

* * *

The fight was born Lucas would later look back and think of, of a combination of both anger (the type that only being back within contact of his grandparents) had brought on and a combination of homesickness. Zay was working furiously on getting everything in order so that with the next year he'd be able to come to New York. Finally Lucas would have his best friend with him to deal with all this crazy.

They had only had one meal with their grandparents during the finalising of the legal matters that Lucas had for the most part tuned out. One meal he knew intimately was enough.

"So" his Grandmother said over dinner. "I take it you've made friends at this new school?"

"Yeah" Lucas said body instinctively coiling.

"Are they...as liberal as I've read about New Yorkers?" his grandmother asked carefully. Lucas rolled his eyes catching the meaning instantly.

"None of them have same-sex parents no" he said forcing his hands to unclench. "But Maya hasn't seen her father in six years, Riley is more liberal and optimistic than a squirrel and my friend Farkle has a rich father and mother who work a lot"

There was a pause as everyone looked away in discomfort and Lucas saw his Dad's mouth twitch in response.

"I suppose New York has a lot of cultural implications" his grandmother nodded to herself and Lucas closed his eyes for a brief second and thought of something that Maya had said to Riley before he left about the upcoming elections that had made her smile that same always shiny and bright smile.

When he opened them again he found that everything was under control. Huh. Who knew?

He forced a smile his Dad's fingers brushing against the back of his hand in a show of support and that same smile that Riley wore whenever something happened that made her day all bright and shiny again.

* * *

The best part of the day was that at the end of the dinner his Dad slinked away to facetime his other Pops and Lucas finally got to crawl over the wall to Zay's house, let his mother and grandmother (who was much more warmer than Lucas's had ever been) badger him about New York while making him cocoa and then finally the two of them escaped to Zay's bedroom, changed into their pyjamas and crawled into Zay's big bed like they had used to do when they were little kids and the world seemed so big and drank their cocoa gossiping about New York.

Zay listened with wide eyes and crowed affectionately when he showed him pictures of Maya and Riley and told stories about what they got up to.

"I kinda like the blonde" he said finally draining his cocoa. "Setting the sprinklers off and standing on a desk trying to burn her homework. Gotta admit she's right up my street"

"She'd eat you for dinner" Lucas deadpanned and Zay snorted tugging the quilt over him a bit tighter. "So" he said finally. "You wanna talk about it?"

Lucas shrugged. Billy Ross had faded into the background with time and Lucas didn't see the point of dragging it all up now. However he did know his best friend. "I got it under control" he said finally. Zay snorted. "You haven't told Austin or Jamie have you?" he said not even bothering to look surprised when Lucas shook his head. "Have you told your friends about...Texas...?"

Another shook head.

Zay stared at him then reading him like a book. "Oh hell no" he said sitting up. "You haven't told them you have two fathers?"

Lucas stared up at him. "You remember what it was like here" he said quietly.

"I also know that you now live in New York, hell you think your screwed up crazy new friends are gonna care? This Maya has no father, Farkle has parents that work twenty three hours of the day, seven days a week and this Riley girl? Well her father sounds...well I'll have to see these so called lessons to believe it"

Lucas still shrugged. "I have trust issues remember. Anger issues too which according to my delightful grandparents is nothing that a normal family upbringing couldn't solve"

Zay sighed leaning back down. "Your grandparents are idiots" he said finally. "Austin and Jamie are awesome, they frigging raised me when my Dad couldn't be bothered and hell, I was partially responsible for half the trouble we got into and they still kept the door open and something in the fridge for me to eat"

Lucas paused. He didn't want to tell Zay that his Pops at least was more amused than irritated at whatever it was that Zay would drag them into and his Dad was more than grateful that his interaction had kept Lucas from either being arrested or killed.

"Sometimes" he said quietly. "I think that the anger is building and building. I was doing fine till Billy screwed it up for me. I was calm and I was happy and now I'm constantly looking over my shoulder waiting for something to go wrong"

Zay paused the rolled of the bed reaching under to detach what Lucas knew was the hipflask that they both pretended didn't exist.

"You must be the only person I know that will keep beer in a hipflask" Lucas said taking a sip. "And keep it cold at the same time"

Zay grinned. "I'm glad your back man" he said finally and Lucas nodded because he didn't mind being back home providing he had his best mate with him. He didn't mind being in New York providing he had his best mate with him as well.

And then it all went to shit.

* * *

Lucas wouldn't know until much later (far beyond the school elections taking place) what exactly was said between his father and his grandfather but he could guess very well and it was the anger that had been bubbling on a slow boil since he'd come face to face with Farkle, thinking that he wasn't deserving of Lucas's friendship. When his Dad said that he never wanted to go back to Texas unless it was someone's funeral (and didn't Lucas know what he meant that) then he finally snapped.

The contents of the argument was actually a lot more civil that Lucas had thought about, especially considering the fact that he was on the phone, Maya Hart was standing behind him grinning gleefully with Riley standing behind her looking confused and yet hurt as if somehow Lucas had yelled at her, and with the elections that were dominating the school only days away he realised that he had just handed Maya a smoking gun. He wanted to go home more often to see Zay (and if he could avoid his grandparents then all the better for it) and his father didn't want to do that ever again.

He spent that night in his room desperately trying not to cry and pretending that he didn't hear his father's yelling at each other in the living room like they'd done not so long ago.

Maya Hart however was actually a much nicer person that he gave her credit for. She'd managed to do a facetime with some of his older friends. The ones that hadn't gone to High School with him and therefore didn't have any bad stories to tell. And throughout the conversation he was aware that Riley had sold her dreams of being a princess and riding a horse with a handsome prince so that he could feel a little less lonely.

Oh God he wanted to cry again.

He got a hold of the horse that Riley was trying to use as a unicorn and mounted it like he'd done at the stables he'd worked at that one summer in Texas.

"You wanna ride?" he asked Riley causally...well...he hoped it was causal.

Riley nodded still smiling her bright and indomitable smile.

* * *

That night Lucas took a small pit stop on the subway in order to pick up three rather large croissants and when he came home he was surprised to both his fathers were home and watching TV like the last night's row hadn't happened.

"Sorry" he said finally sitting in between them and offering the box.

"Yeah" his Dad said finally nabbing the almond one. "Me too"

"Assholes" Lucas said finally and he knew by the way that his Pops snorted that he knew who he was referring to.

"Language" his Dad said but Lucas could see his mouth twitching.

"By the way" his Pops said stretching a little, "Mr Matthews rang, something about you and his daughter on the back of a horse riding through the school?"

"Oh" Lucas said his checks flaming red he knew. Now both of them were smirking.

"Gotta love you for it Cuddlebug" his Dad said slinging an arm over him as his Pops sniggered. "You don't do things by halves do you?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and then stood up. "I think I'm gonna get changed" he said stomping of to the sounds of cackling from the other room. He waited until the door was shut and then as he stripped out of his school clothes he allowed himself a small smile feeling warm inside.

He had his Dads, Zay, Riley, Maya, Farkle...he didn't need anyone else. He had his family.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up soon. **


	9. And Lucas Meets Shawn Hunter

**Hi so here is another chapter, two updates in one go. I am going back to school so therefore the updates might be a bit more erratic than it has been over the summer.**

 **Also this story has changed from being more episode based to more moments In Lucas's life based. This is because otherwise the story would never be finished. So therefore the next chapter will consist of Lucas and Riley's first date and the end of Season 1. This story will consist of about 27 chapters as Season 2 is longer and has more complex issues.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine just Lucas's fathers.**

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

And Lucas Makes Three

In Which Lucas has two gay dads who are awesome, supportive and slightly insane. During the course of Girl Meets World they battle, prejudice, friends, love triangles, teacher's teaching lessons that may change their lives and being the tight nit unit they were meant to be. Or in which Disney Channel present a character with gay parents as they should have done long before (personal opinion)

Chapter 9-And Lucas Meets Shawn Hunter

* * *

Christmas was here. Lucas had never seen New York as busy as it was when Christmas descended. The entire city seemed to be charged with some kind of fervour that made the hairs on Lucas's head stand up.

In terms of Christmas his family were keeping things decidedly low key. There was no mention of going home to Texas and Lucas didn't think there would ever be a mention of it again. This time they were doing the holidays just the three of them and Lucas couldn't wait.

It was decided after a heated conversation they wouldn't do turkey. Simply because nobody knew how to cook one probably and they always went out on Thanksgiving. Lucas's idea of pizza and beer for Christmas was shot down with an eye roll and a five hour (or near about) lecture about the dangerous of underage drinking from his doctor Dad so finally they decided on steak.

"That's easy" his Pops said not looking up from the sketchpad one morning. "Why" he said more to himself "Does everything at Christmas have to have a snowflake theme? Why can't we have something other than white at Christmas?"

"Black Christmas?" Lucas asked innocently spooning the cocoa power into the mugs.

"Funny" his Pops deadpanned.

"I might go over and give Riley her present before dinner" Lucas said casually. Well. He hoped it was casual, ever since the thing with the horse his Dad's had never let him here the end of the thing with Riley and the horse.

His Pops shot him a look.

"Ok" he said finally. "Just be careful Ok, you know how your Dad feels about the subway and ice, half of New York must be in the hospital having slipped on ice from the way he talks" he dipped his paintbrush in the water casually.

"You got her a present?"

"Yeah" Lucas was very pleased with the presents he picked out for his friends. He had gotten Zay a selection of cookies from this place that did insane flavours that he knew his best friend would eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner given half the chance. Farkle he had got a book on Belgium that he thought might tackle the problem they had with learning about that damn country, Maya he had got a new sketchpad and some pencils his Pops had recommended and Riley...

He had agonised for hours over what to get Riley and eventually decided on buying her a selection of bath and shower products that promised no animal testing which he knew she'd appreciate more than the present.

His Dads had been easy. He gotten his Dad a nice jumper and his other Dad a selection of chalks that he knew he was running low on. He wasn't sending anything back with Zay for any other member of his family and for once he didn't feel bad about it.

* * *

Christmas dawned bright and early. They had a small tree that they'd managed to luge up the stairs without breaking anything and they'd decorated it in a bit of tinsel and some of Lucas's clumsily handmade ornaments he'd made in class when he was little and was a never ending source of embarrassment for him.

After they had exchanged presents, which had included for Lucas a new jacket and boots that he was extremely pleased about (especially considering the fact that Riley was still refusing to give him back the one she'd stolen from him as he'd escaped the wrath of her father by leaping out of her window) along with some money and a new allowance on his phone bill which meant he could facetime Zay more often.

He decided to let his Dads have a little time to themselves and go over to the Matthews place where he knew Maya would be having Christmas with them as well. He had already given Farkle his present on the last day of term and the other boy had given him a small surprised smile like he was still taken by surprise that Lucas would bother to give him a present.

Lucas decided to surprise the girls and stick his head through the window and if he got a look of Riley in her pyjamas then he supposed that that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world now would it? Only that wasn't what happened.

There were two men sat in the Bay Window. One was Riley's father and the other was a man that Lucas had never seen before. They both stared at him and Lucas stared back.

"Ugh" Mr Matthews said rolling his eyes. "I don't like how you can keep popping up at my daughter's window and expect me not to kill you"

Lucas smiled all dimples. He thought that Mr Matthews sounded like he'd been in the champagne and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. The man next to him was eyeing him strangely. "You know Cory" he said finally. "He kinda reminds me of Jack, you know all good looking and irritably charming"

The man had curly dark hair and bright eyes and stubble and he had the look of a man that had seen a lot and had suffered a lot. There was some strange vibe coming off him that made Lucas think of Maya. All tough and yet so lonely and desperate not to show it.

"Hey Mr Matthews" Lucas said cheerfully. "Hi" he said climbing through the window and settling down on the seat. "Lucas Friar, I go to Riley's school"

"Shawn Hunter" the man said shaking Lucas's hand and staring at him as if Lucas had the answers to a question. "I'm a friend of Cory's from school"

"Are Riley and Maya in?" he asked holding up the two bags filled with their presents. "I have their presents"

"Yeah" Mr Matthews said shortly "There in the living room with my parents and brother. Leave through the front door. I don't like how you boys keep coming through my daughter's window. It makes me feel uncomfortable"

Lucas nodded and then opened the door leading into the living room. There was a young boy of college age in the living room with Riley's brother and two older people who had to be Riley's grandparents.

"Lucas" Riley said standing up and coming forwards wrapping him in a hug. Lucas hugged her back and the found himself hugging Maya who had either been abducted by aliens or had been in the champagne herself because she seemed almost...gleeful.

Then again that might have something to do with the guy that was sat with Riley's brother that Maya kept shooting looks at when she thought she wasn't looking. Lucas introduced himself to Alan and Amy Matthews, Mr Matthews's father and mother and the guy that Maya seemingly liked was identified of Mr Matthews's younger brother Joshua.

He passed Maya and Riley's presents over to them. Maya thanked him with obvious sincerity when she saw the pad and pencils her brain tuned into art so much that he knew instantly where her mind was going with all the drawings.

Riley smiled in thanks that same bright smile when she saw the products and was thrilled that they didn't test on 'the little animals' Lucas was offered the chance to stay for dinner but refused claiming he had to get back to his own family and left this time through the front door.

* * *

The snow was thick and stuck to his new boots that were thankfully back on his feet rather than clutched possessively in Riley's Matthews hands.

By the time he got back the subway quiet due to the amount of people with their families on Christmas day it was already beginning to get dark.

He let himself into his apartment and flicked the lights on wondering why the place was plunged into darkness. Then he realised why.

His Pops half leapt of his Dad's lap trying to button up his shirt and his Dad sat up raking a hand through his hair and trying to pretend that they weren't going at it like horny teenagers on the couch. Lucas took a second to be amused and then realised that he sat on that couch every day when he came back from school.

"Ugh" he said finally. "You two are too old for that" he shook his head.

His Pops snorted. "It's cute that you think that" he said finally buttoning up his shirt. "And watch who you're calling old"

"You give Maya and Riley their presents?" his Dad asked moving to put the oven on.

"Yeah" Lucas said still feeling more amused than traumatised. "Met a friend of Mr Matthews, Shawn Hunter. He seemed nice"

His Pops nodded stretching and Lucas mentally despaired at the sight of the skin that was shown with those jeans and thanked God that nobody he knew was here and able to see this. He rolled his eyes and kicked off his boots shaking the snow of them and then finally getting his coat off.

"Dinner should be ready soon" his Dad said and Lucas nodded.

"I'm just gonna go face time Zay" he said stretching his arms over his head. He eyed his parents wearily. "Don't do anything while I'm in the next room"

He received two eye rolls in response.

He shut the door reaching for his phone and then smiled to himself. Before he clicked the face time button there was one thought running through his head. It may not be conventional, it may not be normal but so far this was shaping up to be the Best Christmas Ever.

* * *

 **So let me know what you think and I will hopefully update as soon as I can. **


	10. And Lucas Goes On His First Date

**Hi so this is the shortest chapter so far and the end of Season 1 but I am going off on my own script certainly for Season 2.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. Except Austin and Jamie.**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

And Lucas Makes Three

In Which Lucas has two gay dads who are awesome, supportive and slightly insane. During the course of Girl Meets World they battle, prejudice, friends, love triangles, teacher's teaching lessons that may change their lives and being the tight nit unit they were meant to be. Or in which Disney Channel present a character with gay parents as they should have done a long time ago.

Chapter 10-And Lucas Goes On His First Date

* * *

Somehow, someway Lucas was going on his first date, with Riley Matthews. How that had happened Lucas still wasn't sure and when he was on the subway on his way home from school he had to admit that he was a little unsure of what to do. Girls were not something he was used to.

And he decided before he even got on the subway that he was not under any circumstances calling Zay. His best mate would laugh for years take a couple of decades off for a breather and then keep laughing until he died.

That left only two people.

But...how was Lucas supposed to ask them about dating girls?

His Dads were both home when he got in. He had stopped by the coffee shop and picked up (using his own allowance he might also add) three coffees including the extra shot latte for his Dad and the mocha for his Pops.

"Oh boy" his Dad said putting down his notes. "Have you gotten yourself detention?"

Lucas noted that didn't stop him from taking the coffee.

"I need to go somewhere Friday night" Lucas said preparing himself for the worst and helpfully passing his Pops the sugar.

"Oh" his Pops said interested at last over his mocha. "Where?"

Lucas took a breath and then his excitement bubbled over.

"Riley Matthews asked me out" he said loudly.

Several things happened at once. His Dad spat a mouthful of his coffee over the edge of the sink and then swore and his Pops started grinning a horrible grin.

"Aww" he said reaching out to take Lucas's hand "Austin our boy's all grown up"

"Bloody fucking hell" his Dad said putting down his coffee. "How do we prepare for this one?"

"It's a date" Lucas felt compelled to say. "Not a marriage"

"Yeah but the date could lead to a marriage" his Pops said teasingly.

"Did you ask her out or did she?" was the next question.

"She. Kinda. I stopped by her house an hour before I came home and she confirmed it while her Dad was yelling, I even asked permission and everything" he said feeling rather proud of himself.

"Aww" his Dad said this time. "You never did that" he said pointing his finger at his Pops who stuck his tongue out at him.

"You can go out on Friday" his Dad said trying not to snort with laughter. "But make sure you behave yourself. Nothing funny ok, I don't need to give you the statistics of underage pregnancy again do I?"

"No" Lucas cried shaking his head. He remembered that lecture only too well.

"Ok good" was the reply.

"Be a gentlemen" was the next one.

"Oh and shower beforehand" his Pops said. "And we can lend you a twenty for the date, buy Riley something to eat and all"

"Wow" his Dad said finally. "Our baby's going on his first date...it still seems like yesterday we were taking you home for the first time"

Oh God.

"I'm gonna go text Riley and let her know I can go on this thing" Lucas said shaking his head. He recognised a dangerous conversation when he saw it.

But he couldn't stop himself from grinning because...he was going on a date with Riley Matthews.

* * *

Ok so maybe it wasn't a real date now Maya and Farkle (at Mr Matthews insistence no doubt) were coming along with them but Lucas still put on his best jeans and risked his life by borrowing some Gucci aftershave from his Dad and then left trying to ignore the looks that his fathers were giving each other. A long time ago he had learnt not to think about what they would do with time alone in an apartment.

Lucas wasn't sure what to call the date. A 'Not-Date, Date' as Maya had called it. He knew that Riley sitting on his lap looking as pretty as she did made his stomach feel like butterflies had taken root and started a party. He knew she smelled of something nice and floral and fresh that made his head spin. He knew that his life had never been the same since he'd met her and it probably never would be the same again.

"I really like you Riley" he said quietly and Riley tipped her head to the side her hands finding his face and making his skin feel like it was on fire.

Was this the way his Dads felt everytime they touched each other. Like they were so in love with someone that they couldn't stay away no matter what? If so Lucas was gonna stop teasing them about the amount of time they spent dry humping on the couch because right now...the world could have burned down and Lucas wouldn't have noticed or cared because Riley Matthews was on his lap with her arms wrapped around him and her eyes so very warm and brown.

"I really like you too Lucas" she said her own voice very soft and quiet and then just as the lights in the subway dimmed she lowered her head as he lifted his and they kissed.

It was Lucas's first kiss, it was dry and short and sweet and left him feeling the happiest he had ever felt. The rest of the night was a blur but he knew that Riley didn't let go of his hand until he'd walked her back to her apartment complex and that his hand was still burning when he got back on the train.

He just got back into the apartment and shut the door his eyes closed when...

"So how was it?"

He jumped.

His Dad and Pops were both there on the couch in their pyjama's watching him smirking. Lucas didn't know what his face looked like but from their expressions he could only guess.

"Tell us everything" his Dad said looking eager.

"She kiss you?" his Pops said practically bouncing up and down on his seat. And then Lucas realised something he had never appreciated before.

His Dads both worked steady jobs, they were both sleep deprived and they both had to get up tomorrow and go to work to put Lucas through life and yet here they were sat up waiting for him as he came home from his first date desperate to know about it.

"She kissed me" he said pulling away from the door. "And I kissed her back and..." he shrugged a little as his Dad's high fived each other like teenagers.

"Knew it" his Pops said grinning "Too much like your other father, he couldn't keep his hands off me"

"Asshole" his Dad said shoving his Pops playfully.

"I'm gonna go get changed" Lucas said feeling warm and happy for the first time in a long time. "If you get me some ice cream I'll tell you everything"

And when he shut the door to his room to get changed he looked out down onto the street filled with millions of ordinary people and for the first time in a long, long time Lucas Friar felt utterly content.

* * *

 **I will update soon. **


	11. And Lucas Has Some Explaining To Do

**Hi so this is dirt short fair warning. I am struggling a little bit with some of the episodes of Season 2 that i have just started as I feel the dynamic of the group has changed. However the next one will be longer because (SPOILER) Zay finally arrives.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

 **And let me know what you think.**

* * *

And Lucas Makes Three

In Which Lucas has two gay dads who are awesome, supportive and slightly insane. During the course of Girl Meets World they battle, prejudice, friends, love triangles, teacher's teaching lessons that may change their lives and being the tight nit unit they were meant to be. Or in which Disney Channel present a character with gay parents as they should have done a long time ago.

Chapter 11-And Lucas Has Some Explaining To Do

* * *

The next days were filled with murky confusion.

Riley was either pretending that nothing had happened or was just as confused as Lucas was. It was clear that while both Maya and Farkle knew about the kiss on the subway Mr Matthews certainly didn't know and there was really only so much glares that a man could get from a homicidal, overprotective father who had the power to decided Lucas's entire grade for the whole semester that someone could take.

His Dads were being infuriatingly childish about the whole thing. Lucas could not go a day now where one of them did not ask when the next date was and was he planning to kiss Riley again. Was Lucas the only one that remembered that Riley Matthews kissed him? He was nothing but the innocent party.

(Ok a very happy innocent party but still)

He hadn't dared told Zay. He didn't think he could stand the mocking.

Things with Riley were…well…strange. He had to admit when they were holding hands on the one post-kiss date they had been on it was one of the most awkward things he had ever done in his entire life. And that included the time that he had snuck out of Zay's house at two in the morning that time had had accidently crashed in the bathroom because his knuckles were bleeding.

And while the actual after date thing or whatever it was had been awkward Lucas was more than a little in love he suspected, especially after that speech Riley had given about the Nix. Oh that was going down in the book of reason he liked Riley Matthews. Hell that was going in the top ten.

Topanga Matthews idea that they should just be friends for the time being until either one of them felt comfortable being more was probably the sanest thing Lucas had heard all day and good Lord had it been one of the most reliving. Now he realised that his feelings for Riley were real and strong he had to admit the thought of actively becoming a couple scared the shit out of him. He went home, told his Dads this all in one breathe over diner, and then almost collapsed onto his plate of roast chicken. Lucas had not realised how stressful it had been keeping all of that inside of him.

* * *

"Well" his Dad said shooting his other parent an amused look that Lucas thought was rather unsupportive. "I have to agree with Mrs Matthews you and Riley have a long way to go before you get serious and if you need time to figure yourselves out before you figure each other out then that sounds like sound advice"

"Hell you might find someone you like better" his Pops said passing Lucas his plate back from where he would have nearly toppled it over agonizing about his thought process and Riley Matthews's shiny hair.

"I don't think that's possible," Lucas said stabbing a potato moodily. He could practically feel the eye rolls his Dads gave each other. It was easy for them, they had been sixteen when they had tumbled into bed together and never fallen out. Lucas was fourteen and Riley was a year younger and it wasn't that easy for either one of them to try and contend with what they were feeling when Farkle's voice was still struggling to change and Maya was looking at you with her wide expressive eyes and quirky little smile trying to find out what you knew and how she could take advantage of it.

It wasn't as easy as that now when everyone was watching and whispering. Hell it was just him and Riley they would not be in this problem because Lucas would know enough to be enough. He would not feel like a freak in his own body when his fingers connected with hers when half an hour earlier he had been laughing at something she had said.

Quietly he finished his dinner wondering when the world had become so confusing and how he was gonna get himself out of this one intact. He could not see a way where he could keep any standing with Riley other than friendship and the butterflies in his stomach whenever he was thinking about her were violently protesting that thought.

* * *

It was only later when he was in his comfortable flannel pyjama's and working on a history essay for Mr Matthews when it happened. His Dad had just passed him a cup of cocoa before slipping onto the couch curled up around his other Dad like they usually spent their nights while the weather got colder and darker as January continued. The phone rang and Lucas being nearest to it picked it up.

"Hello" he said turning back to his work already.

"Hey Lucas"

"Riley" he made a mad abortive move with his hair as if to tidy it up and heard one of his father's snort.

"I just wanted to say…I had a really nice time tonight and that I want you to know no matter what happens I'm glad I know you"

"I'm glad I know you too Riley" Lucas said refusing to sigh as the butterflies in his stomach suddenly began to do a synchronized dance.

Riley let out a small sigh and Lucas knew she was beaming over the phone because he knew how Riley worked.

"I gotta go," she said finally. "My Dad's not in a good mood and I think he's coming" and she hung up the phone before Lucas could say anything.

He turned around to see both of his Dad's grinning at him. "I'm doomed," he said finally turning back to his essay and fighting to keep the blush from his cheeks when both his father's burst out laughing.

Oh, fuck it.

He was in love.

* * *

 **I will update as soon as i can but i am back at uni so it might be a little while.**

 **Let me know what you think. **


	12. And Lucas Grows Up A Little

**Hi so here is another chapter, while this was the chapter we have been building towards for most of the story this is the chapter out of all of them that i have struggled the most to write so keep with me.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

And Lucas Makes Three

In Which Lucas has two gay dads who are awesome, supportive and slightly insane. During the course of Girl Meets World they battle, prejudice, friends, love triangles, teacher's teaching lessons that may change their lives and being the tight nit unit they were meant to be. Or in which Disney Channel present a character with gay parents as they should have done a long time ago.

Chapter 12-And Lucas Grows Up A Little

* * *

And to think, it was going so well. Lucas and Riley had finally gotten to the stage where they weren't scared to hold hands in the hallway or smile at each other when Mr Matthews walked in and he wasn't flinching anymore whenever the man walked into his classroom and his eyes slid from his daughter to Lucas.

And then it all went to shit. Because at that exact moment when things were beginning to look good for Lucas for the first time in a long time, Zay walked in.

Lucas didn't know if his friend had every caught onto the Death Glare to end all Death Glares but if he did Zay didn't either care or didn't notice. Either way he carried on letting his mouth run away from him digging Lucas's grave with a friendly smile and his words that twisted and spat out Lucas's life until the very worst sides of himself was shown to the pretty girl with the big brown eyes who looked up to him like he was a hero.

Lucas took a brief second to fantasise about how slowly and painfully he was going to kill Zay when he got his hands on him and realised that Riley was looking at him like he had shot her cat and made it into fur gloves. Hell even Maya was looking at him like he had just confessed to murdering someone. The fact that he had been kept behind for a year and was a year older because of it was making him look better to the blonde girl he knew her enough to know that but he had to admit that didn't matter when Zay slid behind him muttering about the surprise that him turning up was.

"Wait a sec" Zay said as Lucas twisted his whole body in his seat to glare at him when Riley asked him if he was still the same guy she thought he was her voice small and confused and so hopeless it made Lucas's chest ache. "They don't know about Texas?" he muttered.

Lucas shook his head. How was he supposed to explain to someone who believed in the goodness of other people to the extent that Riley did about ignorance and anger and hate and all the blood and shit and split-skin knuckles?

"Do they know about Jamie and..." he trailed off as he caught Lucas's furious expression. "Oh shit" he said leaning back against the chair. Mr Matthews coughed into his hand and Zay shot him a look that said that he didn't care what the teacher thought he was going to do what he wanted when he wanted and there was nothing Mr Matthews could do about it. Lucas could almost _see_ Maya fall in love.

"Yeah" Lucas said shooting his best friend a look that promised him a long and slow painful demise. "Couldn't ring me and let me know in advance could you?" he said and Zay shrugged looking rather apologetic.

"Boys" Mr Matthews said but Zay lifted up his hand and perhaps Mr Matthews was so stunned at being interrupted that he fell silent. Zay turned his attention back to Lucas. "Good Lord do they know you haven't...? You told me that everything was fine here? That there wasn't gonna be a problem this time, that there wasn't any blood"

"Blood?" Maya asked sitting up straighter and looking practically enthralled. Zay winked at her and Maya winked back. Lucas could practically _see_ Zay fall in love and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"There isn't" Lucas said ignoring Riley's brown eyes because if he saw them then he would crumble and if he lost Riley's friendship...

The subconscious communication that Zay and Lucas had perfected down to an art by now was rudely interrupted by the snapping of the chalk Mr Matthews had thrown against the board in order to gain their attention.

There was a second where the five of them, Lucas, Riley, Maya, Farkle and Zay simply stared at each other and then at Mr Matthews in a horrible tandem.

"Later" Lucas hissed under his breath defiantly not looking at Riley.

"Oh give me a break" Zay said as they crossed the street back to Lucas's apartment. "How was I supposed to know that you hadn't told them that you had two dads?"

"Common decency." Lucas replied. "I know that you told them some pretty big secrets but you think that you could have stopped"

"Yeah ok I should have told you that I was coming home and that you should be prepared but...well...i kinda wanted to surprise you all" he said grinning.

Lucas rolled his eyes refusing to grin. Ok, so he was thrilled that Zay was here with him and he imagined that his parents would be thrilled that the phone bill would be going down. Zay banged his shoulder against Lucas's and Lucas banged his back and they were good walking up all the stairs and Lucas made sure that his Dads were sitting down when he walked through the door with his best friend and the person that they both loved and hated dependant on whatever mood they were in and what time of night it was.

* * *

If Lucas had thought that because he was so desperately trying to pretend that Zay arriving in New York had had little impact on the life he was already leading then he was clearly an idiot. Or that was what Maya told him as he was trying to find a spare set of clean clothes left over from gym. "You really think she's not gonna care about the secret your hiding?" She scoffed leaning back against the lockers as Lucas reached for his history book.

Would the words really be that hard for him to say out loud? Well the last time...well everyone had known they had lived in a small community and therefore there had been nowhere to hide. The hallway was empty, it would be easy to tell Maya. She who had a single mother and an absentee father and who lived in the more liberal side of New York as opposed to Riley.

"I have two gay Dads" he said finally slamming his locker shut. "That's the thing, and in Texas...well...there's a reason why Zay is my best friend and I don't like going home, my grandparents..." he shook his head trailing off waiting for the disgust that he knew would probably happen.

"Of course" said Maya leaning back against the locker. She shot Lucas a look. "Oh good lord Huckleberry did you really think I'd care about something like that? In a way this kinda all makes sense" she caught Lucas's expression and shrugged. "You never mentioned your Mom in any detail and I've been in your house, lots of male shoes, I just...didn't have all the facts yet"

She leaned against the locker again smiling slightly before her face broke into a small frown. "I suppose that you think we'd have a problem with it?" Lucas frowned and Maya rolled her eyes. "Honestly Huckleberry, why do I always have to do the thinking for everyone" she rolled her eyes at Lucas's apparent foolishness and then stood up straightening her back, Lucas pretended not to hear it crack.

"Tell Riley" she said wrapping her hand around her hair and curling it around her fingers. "She won't care, trust me" she said shaking her head. "The fact that you haven't told her is probably what's gonna hurt the most. She probably won't even realise what the secret is until later" she shook her head again a wave of gold curls falling down her back.

* * *

That night after the fight with the senior that Zay had started well...because he was Zay, Lucas finally walked over to Riley's apartment and slipped in through the bay window that was opened already, though Lucas had a feeling that the window wasn't opened for him.

"Hey" he said looking at Riley sat cross legged on the bed working on her homework. "Hey" she said looking up and smiling as Lucas slid in through the window.

"I have two gay dads" Lucas said quickly deciding to get the truth over with as soon as it was humanly possible. "Maya says you won't mind but I didn't want to tell you because people in Texas..." he gave a shrug. It was probably best not to tell sunshine and rainbows Riley about the ignorance and hate that was roaming the world just below her window.

Riley put down her pen and stared at him for a long second. "Ok" she said finally.

"Ok" Lucas echoed.

Riley smiled at him that same soft smile that she had given him before she kissed him, the smile that made Lucas's brain turn to mush. "Honestly Lucas" she said her eyes so brown and warm. "Did you really think I would care, your loved, that's all that matters" she reached out and tugged him onto the end of her bed and didn't let go of his hand until Lucas thought it was best to leave least Mr Matthews come after him with a kitchen knife.

And he realised when he was walking home a relieved smile on his face and his stomach finally without the knot that had been residing in it since he had moved to New York a year ago, that Riley was absolutely right. He had people that loved him and that despite all the crazy was absolutely worth it.

* * *

 **And let me know what you think next chapter posted like always soon. **


	13. And Lucas Gets Involved In Politics

**Hi so here's another chapter. This chapter was supposed to be about the politics side of the episode Mr Squirrels Goes To Washington but due to the fact that after watching the episode twice I still couldn't understand why Eric was running for the Senate I decided to make it more about the Riley and Lucas relationship and her meeting his family. I also wanted Riley to understand why Lucas's Dad's take issue with her father's lessons and to accept that.**

 **I have narrowed down the remaining chapters to cover the remainder of Season 2 which is where this story will end. So therefore i think there will be about eight more chapters left and then this story will end.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine**

 **Please Read and Review.**

* * *

And Lucas Makes Three

In Which Lucas has two gay dads who are awesome, supportive and slightly insane. During the course of Girl Meets World they battle, prejudice, friends, love triangles, teacher's teaching lessons that may change their lives and being the tight nit unit they were meant to be. Or in which Disney Channel present a character with gay parents as they should have done a long time ago.

Chapter 13-And Lucas Gets Involved In Politics (Kinda)

* * *

"Ok" Lucas said the morning that Eric Matthews was due to come back to town. "Ok so you know that Riley is coming over to dinner tonight?" Both of his father's looked up at him with that gleeful expression that they had both recently taken to wearing when around him. Lucas mentally counted to ten, closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them again to try again.

"So can the two of you please, please do not do anything embarrassing, and by embarrassing I mean please don't make out with each other or go at it like crazed weasels on the couch or say anything embarrassing"

His Pops snorted into his coffee. "Christ" he said grinning. "And here I was thinking of re-enacting the story of your life" he caught Lucas's expression and rolled his eyes.

"Fine" his other Dad said grinning. "We'll behave. But I don't know how your gonna keep Zay under control"

Lucas however had already thought of that and it took place with a phone call he made to Maya along with the drop of an envelope that involved two tickets to the Horror Fest that was showing at the local cinema along with ten bucks that would pay towards popcorn and he had bribed Farkle by telling him about some debate thing that he knew Smackle was going along to. It was cheap he'd admit, playing his friends off against each other so he could have a night to himself with the girl he really liked...well...he was ok with that.

"Already under control" he said grinning slightly. Ok so he never really cleared this with Riley's parents but it was just dinner, surely Mr Matthews couldn't see anything but the noblest intentions when it came to inviting Riley round for dinner.

"So no touching, no kissing and no embarrassing you for one whole night" his Pops said with a lamenting kind of sigh. "Good Lord Austin how will we survive?" Lucas grit his teeth while his other Dad laughed standing and dropping a kiss onto his Pops head, he clapped Lucas on his shoulder and grinned again as he went out the door.

"Please" Lucas said turning back to his other Dad. "Please don't embarrass me tonight. Today's gonna be strange enough. You've never met Riley's uncle Eric. I have. He literally went by the name Mr Squirrels for the longest time." his Dad stared at him for a second.

"Ugh" I need to have more coffee in me when you say shit like that Cuddlebug"

Lucas felt his hand clench into a fist when the urge to swear became overwhelming. How his Dad could swear and he couldn't was all kinds of unfair but he had more important things to do right now. He had to get to school to see what kinda crazy Riley's uncle would pull today (Lucas tried to black out the last time because...well...that was hardly his best moment and also because Eric Matthews might have given him a nightmare when he was getting ready for bed and thought he saw his face pressed up against the window) and make sure that he got home in time to make himself semi-presentable for when Riley came over for dinner.

Crap he thought in his head as he finished his breakfast. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Mr Matthews's brother it seemed had received an offer to run for the Senate and apparently wanted their help to run his campaign. Lucas's knew little about elections including the one coming up only that the current Senator had apparently stolen lots of money from the schools and was refusing to give it back. His family were hardly political and if his Dad's voted on an issues then they generally didn't keep Lucas in the loop about them. From the look on Maya's face she didn't have a clue how they were supposed to run a political campaign either.

"I mean" Zay said animatedly. "We can just stick it to the man now" Lucas rolled his eyes so hard at this statement that it physically hurt and resisted the urge to bang his head on the table until his skull broke open. Really? Was he the only one that was sane around here?

Mr Matthews had the class break off into smaller groups. He had Yogi's group work on posters, Nigel's on a website and their group on the campaign's message.

Riley and Maya set about writing down ideas and Mr Matthews set about crossing out Maya's idea's claiming they were either impractical, impossible or illegal. Farkle began drafting a speech and that left Zay and Lucas working on trying to find a place where Mr Eric Matthews could work.

"I don't understand how this could happen" Maya was still saying later over her hot chocolate. "I don't understand how we are the voices of the future or whatever? How the hell are we supposed to make decisions about the future of this country when nine time out of ten we cannot even decide on whether or not we want coffee or hot chocolate?

Farkle made to interrupt but it seemed that he changed his mind upon the look that Maya shot him. The fact that he had spent ten minutes debating whether or not he wanted the pumpkin latte or the gingerbread one didn't help either.

The fact that everyone didn't really think that Eric Matthews would ever be able to keep up with the real life politicians that didn't steal money was left unsaid, but everyone was thinking it and Lucas knew that Riley knew it too.

* * *

"So let me get this straight?" his Dad said over dinner the night Riley was with them. They had taken to her immediately and vice versa it seemed much to Lucas's relief.

"You're running a political campaign." He pointed his fork at Lucas. "You?"

Once upon a time the surprise would have been considered an insult but Lucas too couldn't believe that this was happening.

"My Dad thinks that it's a great way to get us involved in politics" Riley said beaming.

"Yeah that's all well and good if it's just like a school election but a real one? With real issues and real jobs at stake? No I have to admit that I think this time love your Dad's gone a bit past the mark"

Riley took the criticism well. Lucas had warned her in advance that his Dad's weren't a big fan of her father's more outlandish teaching plans and she took it with the good grace of someone who already knew that and may have privately agreed with the assessment.

"I think that sometimes he thinks the world is the same way it was when he was a kid" she said brightly. His Dad's shot each other looks but Lucas aimed a kick under the table and from the frown on his Dad's face he hit the mark.

"Well at least if Lucas is gonna go down the rabbit hole that is politics in the United States of America then he has you and Farkle and Maya and Zay" his Dad said brightly and Riley beamed her sunshine smile so bright and pretty it took Lucas breath away for a second.

Riley caught his eye and paused her fork halfway towards her mouth. For a second they both stared at each other and then looked away Lucas feeling like his skin was on fire.

He looked up and caught his Dad's eyes. Lucas just knew that they were going to be unbearable when all of this was over.

But then Riley's hand found his under the table her fingers just brushing over his and Lucas found out that really he didn't care. Nothing mattered, not Eric Matthew's election, not what was going on in the political minefield that was the country and not what was going on in school, as long as Riley Matthews kept smiling at him like that.

* * *

 **And let me know what you think. **


	14. And Lucas Goes To A Dance

**Hi so here is another chapter, there are only four more chapters left of this story so stay tuned.**

 **I decided to post this a bit closer to Christmas so enjoy.**

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

* * *

And Lucas Makes Three

In Which Lucas has two gay dads who are awesome, supportive and slightly insane. During the course of Girl Meets World they battle, prejudice, friends, love triangles, teacher's teaching lessons that may change their lives and being the tight nit unit they were meant to be. Or in which Disney Channel present a character with gay parents as they should have done a long time ago.

Chapter 14-And Lucas Goes To A Dance

* * *

The yearbook debacle had been bad enough, but this had been the tip of the iceberg. Charlie Gardner. That man ought to be shot. Hell Lucas wished that he had been the one that got to pull the trigger. After the yearbook incident (that Lucas preferred not to think about because the sight of Riley in black lace both terrified him and aroused him and that was a whole other conversation that he wasn't sure he would ever be ready to have, at least right now) he'd become more and more aware that people, stupid people might notice Riley as something other than her usual sunshiny self.

The school semi-formal was coming up and then was the unspoken agreement that he was taking Riley. And he was planning to ask her out to the dance but then he kept pushing it back. Riley and he had an unspoken agreement the they were a thing and Lucas didn't think that he had to make a big thing about it.

And then he happened. Charlie Gardner.

He was a new student with the kind of smugness that came with someone who had never had to worry about either his parent's love or money and knew he was good looking. Lucas hated him. And more to the point he hated that when he walked into the room Riley noticed him.

Oh that was the worst thing that he noticed. It was that when Riley looked at him it wasn't with the polite interest that she generally showed the other boys in their class it was with an interest that was almost worrying. Riley seemed to actually care what he thought and that didn't sit right with Lucas at all.

Oh he needed a strong coffee after this. The entire time the kid was talking to Riley and pulling out flowers and totally stealing the show away from Lucas he felt like someone had set his skin on fire. He wasn't as angry as he could have been, as angry as he knew he had been before but he had to admit that there was something pulling at his veins that made him want to scream and shout and throw something at Charlie Gardner's stupid face and the fact that he could get Riley to smile like that in a day when Lucas had had to work at that for at least a month. When Charlie made Maya snigger and laugh and not in a mocking way and when he spoke to Farkle and actually made a point of finding out what the boy was interested in on that day and bringing it up in a discussion. The entire thing made him sick.

"I mean the fact that he can walk into class and then just demand Riley goes to the dance with him? I mean with knowing that she and I had an unspoken thing? I mean" Lucas said later that night waling up and down the length of the hallway of his apartment feeling like he wanted to hit something but knew he would get into trouble for it.

* * *

"What kind of behaviour is that?" he asked walking into the living room to promptly find his Pops sat in his Dad's lap and the both of them sharing kisses while under the guise of doing the crossword of whatever paper they had left from this morning.

"Hello" he said raising his head and waving his hand in a way that he hoped would demand attention. "Do either of you not get that I am in the position of somehow losing Riley to a smug piece of shit that never should have dared to so much as sit in her presence?"

His Pops pulled his mouth away from his Dad's jawline and frowned. "Language" he said before shifting so his attention was on Lucas. "Did you ask Riley to go to the dance with you?" he said finally and Lucas tried to hold back his scream of frustration.

"No" he said grudgingly. "I didn't but I kinda assumed"

"Never do that with a woman" his Pops said shaking his head. "It will eat you alive..."

"I suppose you're going to say that this is because I'm straight" Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"No and don't be so damn dramatic, where do you think you are on the stage?" his Dad asked shaking his head and there was a second where Lucas felt like he was so alone nobody would understand him. He wanted to scream and shout when he thought of Charlie Gardner and Riley. When he closed his eyes and half flopped in his seat he imagined that he was seeing the way Riley smiled at that idiot that was sensitive and all the shit that Lucas wasn't. God Lucas wanted to hit something and damn well hard. Until he bled.

"I think that your better than this little worm" his Pops said in a way that made Lucas feel loved in that special way that only his Dads could make him feel. He collapse back onto the couch and he felt his Dad wrap an arm around him pulling him into a bizarre three way hug.

"I didn't think that I would ever be in this situation." He said leaning against his Dad's shoulder. "I didn't think that Riley would look at someone else, I thought we had a thing going"

His Dad hummed under his breath letting Lucas press his face against him and pretend that he was a child and that nothing was going to hurt him as long as his Dad was there and he was safe and sound.

"He's a prick" he said finally. His Dad chuckled once the sound reverberating through Lucas's body as he laid there and tried to bring together a plan that would involve Charlie Gardner mysteriously falling from a cliff and Riley somehow not being upset about these factors.

* * *

The dance debacle (so named appropriately by Zay) carried on for most of the week. There was the return of Mr Matthews brother Eric and with him Shawn Hunter's half-brother Jack the one Shawn had compared him to in that bay window so long ago it seemed.

Jack Hunter had that charismatic quality that Eric didn't have and the charm neither Mr Matthews or his brother had Lucas decided. But there was something so lonely about the man that Lucas couldn't help but wonder how long it had been since he had been in touch with his best friend.

The dance was in full swing. Lucas had carefully chosen his outfit and had only gone and asked advice about his choice of shirt once (and that was the story he was sticking to) he had carefully bribed Auggie Matthews with a giant chocolate bar to find out what his sister was wearing so he didn't clash and then he was finally ready to dance with Riley.

Unfortunately so was Charlie Gardner.

He twirled Riley around the dancefloor talking and laughing while Lucas decided to take Maya for a spin. The blonde girl was grinning in a way that would have made Lucas irritable had he not already felt like the rage was burning of him when he saw Charlie brush a strand of hair out of Riley's eyes.

Well he thought grimly.

If Charlie wanted a fight.

Then he would get a fight.

It was Riley. And he was Lucas. He would fight with everything he had for this one.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think of jealous Lucas! I will try and update as soon as I can. **


	15. And Lucas Hates Bullies

**Hi so a combination of work and school has made me pull these chapters a little closer to Christmas so I hope you enjoy. There are three more chapters left in this story and the next one is the one we've been building towards.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine, some trigger warnings ahead for mentioning of bullies**

 **Please read and review, I know this chapter is kinda short but I can wholeheartedly promise that the next one will be much longer.**

* * *

And Lucas Makes Three

In Which Lucas has two gay dads who are awesome, supportive and slightly insane. During the course of Girl Meets World they battle, prejudice, friends, love triangles, teacher's teaching lessons that may change their lives and being the tight nit unit they were meant to be. Or in which Disney Channel present a character with gay parents as they should have done a long time ago.

Chapter 15-And Lucas Hates Bullies

* * *

Riley and Maya were having a fight. 'Conflict' Mr Matthews would say but Lucas had been in enough fights to know what one looked like by now and this…whatever it was, was a fight. More to the point no matter what angle he looked at it, it looked like Riley had started the fight and Maya had no clue what was going on with her best friend.

And really, this was Riley and Maya. As Zay said to him in gym later that afternoon if they fell apart then the whole foundation in which their lives were built on would probably crumble to dust beneath their feet.

It was typical of Zay, being both dramatic and truthful at the same time no matter what the circumstances.

Whatever it was they were fighting about it cultivated around Wednesday where Maya and Riley had an ice cream duel or what Zay called 'Every Other Wednesday In Texas' it was true duels were common but Lucas had to admit where he had lived he had never thought of using ice creams for weapons. The fights he and Zay had been getting into seemed to serious for that. They demanded bigger weapons, like rocks.

(And if this fight or whatever it was had taken Riley's mind of that cretin Charlie Gardiner then that was just too bad wasn't it)

And ok so Lucas didn't want Riley to be upset about anything but even he was willing to admit that he didn't know what the hell had happened to make Riley slam her ice cream into Maya's face and storm off calling her bully.

There was a deathly silence that followed her statement as Maya (with dignity Lucas thought) wiped her face and her hair free of the sticky ice cream. Maya's silence and unspoken request that nobody touch her was conveyed with more violence than most nations managed to do with an army at the boarders of the country they want to conquer. Lucas watched as Mr Matthews (rather bravely) allowed Maya to handle Riley on her own. Perhaps fearing an explosion and not wanting to get caught in the rubble Mr Matthews hand and hand with his wife edged to the door both trying and failing to act normal while they did it. Lucas would have rolled his eyes and then there would have gone after Maya himself but then there was the fact that Zay was in the same room that made him stop. He didn't have the time to deal with both Zay and Maya in the same time frame. He didn't think he would ever have time to deal with Zay and Maya in the same time frame.

Lucas instead grabbed his phone and went outside. It took him a second (in which he didn't know the conversation that was going on between Maya and Farkle) in which he didn't understand or get to hear. He tried to ring his Dad thinking that even if they were both busy it would be nice to hear a friendly voice amidst the crazy that was taking hold of his life right now, he left messages telling them both that something was up with Riley and there was a good chance that he would be late home and when he came back into the café it to face a nervous looking Farkle and Zay who looked nothing short of terrified. Maya was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell?" Lucas asked when he suddenly found himself tied to the draws of the nearest cupboard with tea towels.

"I do it right?" Farkle muttered to Zay who shook his head with a long suffering sigh. "No" his best friend said in a tone of exasperation.

"What I do wrong?"

Zay shot Farkle and incredulous look and Lucas a rather apologetic one.

"You used towels" was all Zay said and then he hoped on the counter as far away from Lucas as he could, crossed his legs and then pointed a finger at Lucas rather like Topanga Matthews had done with Auggie countless times.

"Remember" he said "Property damage is expensive to pay for and we never have any money"

Lucas turned confused to Farkle who gave a long drawn out sigh.

"Something's happened to Riley" was all he had to say to gain Lucas complete and undivided attention.

* * *

Fury. That was the only feeling that seemed to permeate through Lucas's brain and in hindsight that was actually too weak a word for what he was feeling.

He was furious. This was Riley, this was his girl for crying out loud and someone had the balls to pick on her, to make her feel worthless and anything else other than amazing was in his opinion punishable by several black eyes. This was Riley. This was sunshine Riley who never did anything to hurt anyone else and was being picked on by someone who didn't seem to understand that they weren't fit to crawl in the dust that she walked on.

It took him a second to realise that he had broken free of his restraints and he didn't realise where he was running too until he was found pulling himself up onto the ledge of the bay window. He would have found it amusing that Riley thought anything would block him from her side when she was in clear and dire need of either help or comfort if the entire thing hadn't been so sad. And when he did eventually make it into that bedroom it was obvious to see that Riley and Maya had been crying and that…well…that was just too much to cope with.

Once a long time ago Maya had once commented that Lucas could beat someone up if they wanted whatever horrible actions they were doing to stop. Lucas had thought her insane at the time. The rage he had felt when he had lived in Texas had been so strong that he had never wanted to use his fists for anything again, but now boy or girl he wanted to _break_ the person that was hurting Riley.

And that thought honest to God fucking _terrified_ him.

It was a long time before Lucas got home and when he did he was shaking. The anger that was running through his veins felt toxic and poisonous like he was dirty.

He staggered through the front door not at all surprised to see his Dad's there safe and sound. Without speaking he threw himself at his Dad (who was the closest one) and buried his head in his chest feeling entirely vulnerable and shaking.

"What…the…Lucas what the hell happened?"

Lucas knew they would draw to the wrong (but so often the right conclusion) and that they would start worrying so instead he pulled back lightly and stated. "Someone's bullying Riley and I don't know how to stop it"

And then he was gone for the rest of the night.

Later he knew they got pizza and Lucas clung to both of his father's like he used to do when he was a child but he couldn't help himself. It didn't matter that Riley would inevitably find a way to resolve this problem (peacefully no doubt) and she would bounce back because that was just the type of person she was. It didn't change the fact that Lucas and his fathers had been forced to relive some of the worst memories of their lives.

No. he thought later that night. He was done with Texas. He said as much to his Dads and they both pretended they didn't know his face was wet when he said it.

But he wasn't done with Texas.

Because Riley and Maya were about to pull one out of the box.

Because he was going back.

But that's a story for next time.

* * *

 **And let me know what you think. **


	16. And Lucas Goes Back To Texas

**Hi, here is the longest chapter to date, the hardest chapter to write and what I think is best in terms of maturity when it comes to the character.**

 **I introduced Vanessa into this chapter, I did quite like the character on Girl Meets World and I do think that being Zay's girlfriend would make her friends with Lucas and I wanted another bad ass female character to write as well as Maya and Riley.**

 **There might be some offensive comments in this chapter, i was only trying to portray Lucas's grandfather as homophobic and i hope that it didn't come out as too offensive.**

 **Warnings-Trigger for Homophobia**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

 **Next chapter will deal with the after shocks of this one and will deal with the fact that Mr Matthews did know what was going on in this chapter, i wanted the build up to this story so that it did have an effect on the other family members because i believe that all of the parents needed to know what went down in Texas and i don't mean in terms of the love triangle. As i have explained in some of the chapters while i like Mr Matthews as a character i really don't like him as a teacher.**

 **Please Read and Review.**

* * *

And Lucas Makes Three

In Which Lucas has two gay dads who are awesome, supportive and slightly insane. During the course of Girl Meets World they battle, prejudice, friends, love triangles, teacher's teaching lessons that may change their lives and being the tight nit unit they were meant to be. Or in which Disney Channel present a character with gay parents as they should have done a long time ago.

Chapter 16-And Lucas Goes Back To Texas

* * *

There was a second, when he found out that he couldn't hear anything past the roaring of his ears, when he came back to himself he was aware that Zay's hand had found his wrist and his short nails were stabbing into his skin.

"I'm sorry" he said in a voice that was perfectly calm even for him. "You've done what?" Zay's hand tightened on his wrist but Lucas couldn't breathe past the fury that was simmering in his brains and his veins and then suddenly he could.

"We got you tickets to go to Texas and ride Tombstone" Riley said beaming as if it was something to be glad about. Lucas stared at her even as Maya's smile fell and her eyes flitted between Lucas and Zay as if she was seeing a connection that she should have seen before. There was a second where Lucas stared at Riley wondering again and again whether or not she had ever seen him in the same light.

"Tombstone the bull?" Zay asked his voice layered with incredulity. "Are the two of you out of your collective minds?" Riley blinked again her smile only faltering a second but Maya was now completely aware that something was going on. There was a split second where even Farkle picked up on the hatred that seemed to be burning in Lucas's eyes and looked concerned.

"What's wrong with the bull?" Riley asked her voice turning sad and Lucas realised that she didn't know half of the conversation that had took place mentally between Lucas, Maya, Zay and to some extent Farkle.

But Lucas couldn't help but see as if he was seeing another world, what was going to happen in Texas and how he was going to respond. He loved Riley he really did, or he really thought he did at any rate but the thought of going back to Texas sent a shiver of something he knew to be fear down his spine. He didn't want to go back there, back to living with broken knuckles and a temper and coming home snarling and spitting with anger to parents that had got no support from grandparents. He had been tolerated by his family because they didn't have a choice. It was easier to fade into the background and pretend that he wasn't there even if he didn't care all that much what was being said.

"My Dads won't let me go" was all he could form out. Zay patted him on the back, nodding in tune with him. Maya shot them another look but seemed to take the out as an out and go along with it. "Suppose they have a point Riley, I never asked my Mom. She might have a problem with us leaving the state for the weekend without telling her"

"No that's fine" Riley said, still in her airy voice "I think that my Dad's gonna tell them, he knows and he gave his permission, he thinks that you riding a bull is funny, especially what with everyone around you making sure that you're ok, he's gonna tell them all it's a school trip."

There was a second where they didn't speak. Even Maya's eyebrows shot to the top of her head.

So Mr Matthews knew? Lucas didn't know whether or not that made it worse or somewhat better. He didn't see how even if Mr Matthews knew that he could go. The word Texas seemed to bring out a lot of negative emotions around his house and Lucas didn't like lying even more that he liked losing face in front of Riley.

"He's lost his mind" Zay muttered under his breath as they left school that day.

Lucas kicked over a rock. "Ya think there'll buy it?" he asked in spite of himself. Zay shot him a look. "No" he said shaking his head. "And I get that you like Riley and all but really? You wanna go down that mind fuck hole for her?" Lucas glared at him but took on the point. Zay very rarely swore and when he did Lucas knew it was because he was serious.

Lucas thought, if he didn't then he knew Riley would nag the point to death and he would have to explain to her about the ugly truths in life. He didn't know how to explain homophobia to Zay and he had been around it and seen it first-hand however the entire conversation would he suspected be difficult for Riley to understand. She wanted to believe that the world was full of good people and they were misunderstanding about certain issues. He didn't think Riley's sunshiny attitude would go down all too well when his grandparents got a hold of her.

But he did want to prove himself. Lucas knew his extended family all too well and he knew that there was no way he would not hear about this if he ducked out of riding the bull. That he knew would result in a painfully long and probably loud phone call that would resound around the apartment for days.

And if he wasn't going, well that was like he was letting them win in a way wasn't it?

Zay perhaps seeing the expression on his face and then perhaps knowing Lucas all too well let out several choice words and vented his feelings by kicking a pigeon. "So" he said finally looking at Lucas dead in the eyes and then sighing. "I guess were going back home"

As it turned out it was easier than Lucas could have ever imagined. The news that he wouldn't be near his grandparents complete with the thought that there was at least a teacher going with them (both of which Lucas knew to be a lie) was enough. God he hated to lie, especially when it came to his fathers.

"We shouldn't be doing this should we" Maya muttered under her breath as they boarded the plane. "No" Zay muttered back.

* * *

There was a second when they landed where Lucas looked around at the green fields and the people that he knew that had been perfectly nice to him and thought for a second that he might like being at home. Even when Tombstone came back out and he managed to stay on for thirty seconds, dazed, bruised and dirty he was rewarded with Riley's smile and her glowing eyes and her fingers winding in his hair for the brief second he was on the ground before Zay dragged him back onto his feet and the crowd had finally stopped spinning.

"Amazing" Zay said dragging him away from the circle. "Come on" he said to Maya, Lucas if he hadn't been so dizzy from Tombstone would have noticed how Zay's voice had gone darker than usual and his hand had clenched on Lucas's arm in a vice grip. There was a second where Maya was still looking around perhaps for Riley and Farkle and then Zay grabbed her by the upper arm and despite her protesting forcibly marched the two of them out of the paddock, into the tent and then out into the fresh air.

Riley was there in a second her hair in pigtails and a smile back on her face, Farkle following. There was a second crash and Lucas turned to see Vanessa, Zay's old fling and another good friend come running through the bushes. "Lucas that was fucking amazing" she said shaking her brown curls. "Also Zay I really hope you're gonna get back to the ranch soon before...they were all here and I heard Pappy talking..." she shuddered delicately.

Lucas stopped. "There here?" he said turning to her. He had known they would all make an appearance if he'd told them that he was coming but if they had been there anyway...well...shit...there goes the whole hiding thing...and then his knee went out.

Farkle grabbed the other side of him and heaved him through the undergrowth back to the little ranch they were staying in, there Lucas knew there was a bed, a bath and he suspected a beer. Riley was fliting between the two of them looking confused but realisation had begun to dawn on Maya, Lucas could see as they ploughed back to the ranch, up the steps and into the living room.

"What's going on?" Riley asked moving to sit at the end of the couch and looking hurt. "Lucas who's coming?"

Zay came back with what looked like his phone. "Maya" he shouted flinging the phone to her "I know we were gonna stay another day but find us a way home now" Maya stared at him for the smallest of seconds before she realised that Zay wasn't kidding and that Lucas was already pushing himself up, heaving off his safety uniform and pretending that every bone in his body didn't ache. He had to be prepared for this one, if this fight was going down in front of Riley and Maya and Farkle then he wanted to be prepared.

Vanessa slipped a glass of something in his hand and Lucas forced it down. It was he suspected a fifth of beer which had always been Vanessa's go to drink when the ice cream milkshake store had been closed and some picky head cheerleader had made her cry. Lucas closed his eyes and let her stroke her hand through his hair once. Vanessa had always known where the boundaries were and had fit seamlessly into the group that he and Zay had made. She too had coped her fair share of shit from some of the footballer's girlfriends and she as well had defended Lucas. Damn woman had a mean high kick.

The door opened. Zay swore as Lucas's grandfather, Pappy Joe, his Dad Austin's father stepped in. Lucas resisted the urge to drink more beer as Vanessa hid the can under the couch.

"Well" he said his drawl sending shivers down Lucas's spine. "That's probably the only moment you've ever made me proud boy, your father sure as shit never did that, not when he was running around town with that little demon"

"The demon that he married" Vanessa said raising an eyebrow. Maya swore under her breathe as she finally put two and two together, Lucas had hinted he remembered to her about this and now all the pieces were falling into place. Farkle too looked as if he had got the picture and was now looking disgustedly at his grandfather. Lucas felt his chest burn with pride for the other boy that was so academically smart and had come a long way in terms of both emotion and social acceptance. Riley was watching her face confused in that open way and Lucas knew that she still hadn't understood because she was Riley and she was perfect. Riley believed in a perfect world and everyone in the room with Lucas knew that it didn't exist.

"Watch it girl" his grandpa said pointing a figure at Vanessa who rolled her eyes not in the least bit worried about what was going on.

"My Dads are doing just fine thanks" Lucas said standing up even though every bone in his body protested that action. "They didn't need you to validate their relationship when they were teenagers and they don't need it now" Zay was suddenly at his side and Farkle had moved perhaps subconsciously to shield Riley and Maya who were both silent.

His grandpa laughed before turning to leave. "God the three of you are such disappointments" he said shaking his head. "Fucking freaks, good thing I didn't hold out much hope for you, what with your parents" he practically spat the last word and then turned on his tail and disappeared the way he came.

Lucas breathed in through his nose and then leaned back on the couch. Zay moved to cover him and Lucas knew it was because his best friend knew the reason he was shaking was not from exhaustion.

"Sorry" he muttered thickly. Farkle shut the door, crossed the room and curled one hand on his shoulder. Maya and Vanessa ended up at his feet and Riley finally crossed the room and curled up somewhere where her head rested on his shoulder.

"Sorry" she muttered and Lucas shook his head. He didn't want to talk about what had just happened. He supposed that he should be thankful that nothing worse had happened.

"Let's go home" Zay said finally. "Were all gonna be grounded for this you know it. Joe's gonna ring them as soon as he finds a signal and then I reckon Jamie might do his nut and go after everyone..." he shook his head. "When Jamie gets angry" he advised everyone, "You run for the fucking hills"

Maya nodded her face surprisingly grave. Lucas allowed his head to rest on Riley's shoulder again and wondered what would happen if his Dads ever found out that Mr Matthews knowing about his history (or at least some of it) had sanctioned this trip.

But right now he didn't care. In the face of adversity he had found out he had some of the best friends ever.

Farkle, Maya, Vanessa, Zay, Riley...

They were better than half his family.

They were Lucas thought that night in bed as they were about to leave in the morning, the best family a man like him could have.

You can't choose your family. But you could make your family. And that was what Lucas did.

But first he would have to face the music.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think, only two more chapters left.**


	17. And Lucas And Riley Have A Fight (Kinda)

**Hi so here is another chapter, i hope to have the rest of this story will be published soon as there is only one more chapter.**

 **This episode touches on Girl Meets STEM-On that note, i fully believe in STEM and what it represents but i have to say i really didn't like this episode. I thought that Riley going after all of the guys because they were guys was just strange. During school i wasn't good with science or maths and i would have dropped the marble because i didn't care about the subject because i didn't enjoy it. No matter if your a girl or a boy it shouldn't matter if your good at maths or science or English and art what matters is that you enjoy the subject your good at. Therefore i didn't agree with Riley suddenly calling everyone sexist. That to me isn't what STEM or feminism is about but to each their own and that is that.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **The next chapter is gonna be the last chapter and will wrap up this story around Girl Meets the New Year.**

* * *

And Lucas Makes Three

In Which Lucas has two gay dads who are awesome, supportive and slightly insane. During the course of Girl Meets World they battle, prejudice, friends, love triangles, teacher's teaching lessons that may change their lives and being the tight nit unit they were meant to be. Or in which Disney Channel present a character with gay parents as they should have done a long time ago.

Chapter 17-And Lucas And Riley Have A Fight (Kind Of).

* * *

The following week after the debacle with Tombstone in Texas was one that fraught with fights and shouts and threats. The first being Lucas's fathers. Zay had been right when he had promised Maya that when Jamie Friar blew his temper they should run straight for the boarder because when Jamie Friar found out exactly what had happened (and more importantly that Mr Matthews had known his son was riding a bull in his home town without telling anyone in the company of four other children he had promptly thrown down his sketchbook and picked up the phone, very calmly dialled the Matthews home, spoke quiet politely when Auggie picked up the phone, got Cory Matthews on the line and then promptly exploded.

"I don't care what the hell you thought you little shit" his Pops shouted loud enough for Lucas to hear word for word in the other room. There was a second where Lucas nearly inhaled his scrambled eggs and then decided to try and bury his face in them. Both of his father's had been livid when they'd found out about Tombstone and when he had taken off his shirt to show his Dad the Doctor the bruises they had both let out a string of curse words that would have made Lucas grin if he didn't want to fall over into bed. What made matters worse was the fact that he was grounded for a month and that severely limited his time with Riley.

He didn't know why he wanted to apologise to Riley when a dark and bitter part of him knew that it was her fault that they had been there at the first place. There was a second where he wanted to tell her that but that was quashed by his need to apologise. He didn't understand why he felt like he had to apologise to Riley but Lucas couldn't help but shake the urge to beg her forgiveness for his family's behaviour. But that led him to the start of the never ending circle and asking Riley's forgiveness.

(He didn't want to admit it but he knew deep down that Riley would never understand, she like her father had thought that there was nothing wrong, and boy hadn't that been a bone of contention in Lucas's household)

That had come up in the phone call soon after. His father had yelled that down the phone, "I don't care whether or not you thought that it would be a good idea for Lucas to rediscover themselves or not, you knowingly allowed your daughter to take my son over state lines, unsupervised to be a pawn in one of your teaching lessons, yes I know that implies kidnapping you idiot, ask your lawyer wife what it is, while I call the schoolboard and campaign to have your licence to practice teaching revoked"

With that his father slammed the phone down onto the table and stormed back into the kitchen his face working furiously.

"Don't think you're off the hook" he said as a warning to Lucas when he sat back down. "Did you really think that you could go to Texas and somehow we wouldn't find out about it?" Lucas buried his face into his eggs again nodding and hoping that he looked apologetic. Somehow, however, he knew that he was forgiven.

* * *

Then there was the fight between him and Riley. This fight seemed to be stemmed around the STEM program. Now Lucas had a great respect for STEM and what it represented but he couldn't understand Riley's attitude towards it. Lucas had nothing but respect for woman even though there wasn't many of them in his life but he couldn't understand why Riley was going around pretending that every man was evil. There were some subjects that both boys and girls were bad at, some subjects that they didn't enjoy and some subjects that they didn't want to peruse and some that they didn't want to carry on. These subjects might make some boys more academically gifted but they might struggle in others. That (in Lucas's opinion) didn't make him sexist, that made him open to the fact that he wasn't as smart as other people.

When he had tried to point this fact out to Riley she had called him a 'Sexist Traitor' and promptly divided the classroom into a court room that had tried what little of Lucas's patience he had left.

"Are you kidding me?" he said to Mr Matthews when he saw he was condoning his daughter's rather messed up view of the world. "Really? Another wacko lesson with my Dad's after you? That's how you wanna do this?"

Mr Matthews went rather red and muttered something about the lesson being over. Zay snorted under his breath. "Sometimes" he said eyeing their teacher critically. "I don't think he has a clue what he's talking about"

"Oh don't take what Riley's talking about personally" Maya said ducking around in front of them her blonde hair flying. "She's just pissed that your Dad's are going after hers" she shook her head as Lucas made to speak. "Look, she's...she didn't get it, what your family was like, had she known, I don't think she would have ever put you back in that place, I would have stopped her" she nodded confidently. "This whole STEM thing, isn't for me, I hate science and I don't plan of becoming a scientist. I don't even wanna learn about it. I can see where she's coming from but I don't always agree with her"

"Then what the hell was that about?" Zay demanded pointing a finger back at the classroom. Maya laughed. "Chaos" she said sounding completely serious. "I get bored easy, and you have to admit, science is where the most explosions happen" she rubbed her fingers together with a manic smile and then disappeared.

"Mad" Zay said with a slightly awed smile.

Deciding not to comment on well...that...Lucas chose to focus on the fact that his Dads were supposed to be having a meeting with Mr Turner today. Zay caught the look on his face. "Come on" he said shaking his head. "Let's go get our books"

Zay was the best.

* * *

Later that night Lucas staggered home. He didn't know if tomorrow he would have history with Mr Matthews or not. Fortunately his Dad shook his head at him.

"Mr Turner apologised, Mr Matthews read out some crap and then apologised and he's been taken of the rota for school trips until you leave" he said as his Pops swore from the kitchen "Your father is trying to cook" he said and Lucas stared.

"So were good?" he asked in a would be casual voice.

"Were always good Lucas" his Dad said grinning, his normal grin rather than his worried smile he'd been wearing for the last week.

And Lucas knew that was the end of it.

Well. There was still New Year, and an end to this story that had been building between him and Riley for a long time.

But that's for another time.

* * *

 **And there is the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think. **


	18. And Lucas Makes Three

**Hi, so here is the final chapter. I cannot even begin to describe how much it means to me how i can finish this story on the eve of a new year and the end of the old one.**

 **I don't know what's gonna happen with Girl Meets World but i do know i have enjoyed this story and i really am glad that it's the end of this chapter and the beginning of a new one.**

 **I owe you all a massive Thank You to all of you who have read and reviewed and favourited and followed and have been reading since the beginning, your support has been amazing and while i'm taking a break from the fandom of Girl Meets World i can assure you that i will be back.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

 **Please Read and Review.**

* * *

And Lucas Makes Three

In Which Lucas has two gay dads who are awesome, supportive and slightly insane. During the course of Girl Meets World they battle, prejudice, friends, love triangles, teacher's teaching lessons that may change their lives and being the tight nit unit they were meant to be. Or in which Disney Channel present a character with gay parents as they should have done a long time ago.

Chapter 18-And Lucas Makes Three

* * *

Ok, so he and Riley had managed to get back into what one would call a 'normal' flow after Texas, STEM and that week where they had to challenge each other's beliefs. However that being said, it was still strained. Lucas could tell that it was worrying everyone because Maya was quieter than usual (though that might have been something to do with her father) and Farkle and Zay were being unusually un-opinionated.

That being said, there was still the upcoming New Year's Eve and perhaps in an effort to make amends (or perhaps save her husband's career Lucas couldn't tell which) Topanga had invited the three of them over for drinks, this coincided nicely with Riley's party which had been brought about by her reading of Sense and Sensibility.

(Lucas had read three pages in and then decided to just follow Zay's example and watch the movie)

And that brought them back to the main problem that had resurfaced like an ugly rash-Charlie Gardner.

"You know that pork hasn't done anything wrong" his Dad said amused when he caught Lucas glaring at it and disrupting him from a rather pleasant daydream in which he was beating Charlie's smug, creepy face in with a meat cleaver.

"I'm screwed" Lucas said to his plate.

He didn't even have to look up, he could _feel_ both of his Dad's rolling their eyes.

Traitors.

"Are we really gonna go and be nice to this man that put our son on the back of a bull?" his Pops asked into the silence. His Dad rolled his eyes again. "Yes" he said without looking up from his plate. "They were kind enough to invite us and we didn't get him sacked and Lucas has his friends over and therefore we are going to be nice and polite"

"A bull" his Pops said shaking his head.

"Lucas got on the bull himself" his Dad said shaking his head. "I doubt Matthews was there pushing him onto the bull, in fact if I remember how this argument started it was because he didn't care that much about what Lucas and his daughter were doing" he eyed Lucas carefully.

"And you and that girl had better have been in separate bedrooms, across the hallway, far away as possible because I am not ready to be a grandfather before you graduate...medical school"

Lucas and his Pops both stared at him for a second but his Dad still kept his carefully poised expression even when there was silence. Finally Lucas decided it was best to keep his mouth shut and bury his head in his dinner and that way pretend that he could beat Charlie Gardner over the head with Sense and Sensibility until he could finally understand that damn book.

They broke up for the holidays next week and then there was Christmas. It was much the same as the last one, the snow was thick and white and Lucas was rewarded for a month's rather good behaviour by getting his phone back. Then Zay popped through for what was supposed to be a quick hour or so and that turned out to be a Cookie Dough Ice Cream marathon while watching the 70s Show until his Dad's finally got away and sent Zay packing so that they could watch what some movie from a time long ago.

Then it was the New Year.

Then it was Charlie Gardner.

* * *

His Dads were greeted by Mrs Matthews who smiled, took their coats, directed Lucas to the nearest buffet table and passed his Dad's two glasses of champagne. Lucas pretended not to notice the fact that Mr Matthews was shooting them rather petrified looks from over by the kitchen sink and the fact that his Pops looked rather proud of himself. If they stared groping each other at any point before, after or during this damn party Lucas was lobbing himself over the side of the roof regardless of how far down it was.

Then there was the couple's game. And typically Charlie knew everything about Riley. After calling him a creep and then being told rather than asked if he wanted to go up to the roof to see the ball drop he stopped to get his coat.

"Please don't kill anyone" he said as he passed his Dads who were now halfway through their fourth glass of champagne each.

"He's a creep" his Pops said glaring at Charlie's back. "Kick his ass son"

"Ignore your father" his Dad said grinning "I don't think that you want me to stich anyone up tonight, though it would be a good excuse to give him a wonky scar for the rest of his life"

"Hey do you think that..."

"No" his Dad said grinning at him. "Go up to the roof and have fun, but it's gonna be manic on the streets so I don't wanna be up until two, say what you gotta say and then come down so that we can come home, I might be too gone to forbid you from having Zay over and anything that you might do in that room with any substances that he might bring over"

And with that Lucas bolted.

* * *

He passed Charlie on the way down the stairs looking irritable and long suffering. There was a second where they just stared at each other and then Charlie disappeared muttering something rather rude under his breath that Lucas would have found some offence in if he hadn't suddenly had a rush of hope. If Charlie was going home early looking disappointed...

He got up to the stairs just as Farkle and Smackle (who was now his girlfriend apparently and boy was Lucas so gonna grill the bastard for that when he had the chance) who were both grinning at each other, Smackle winked at each other as they passed down the stairs and tripped giggling into the wall.

It was nice to know that Maya's threat to bring sparkling cider or whatever it was that she could get her hands on had pulled through Lucas thought as he finally got up onto the roof.

Maya and Zay were giggling in the far corner and as he walked in Maya grinned. "Good" she said as they passed and Lucas was rather surprised to see her and Zay holding hands. "She just ditched Gardner because he said some rude things about your Dad's. I have to admit, Riley swearing did strange things to our group, come on Zay" she said tugging Zay's hand and then pulling him down the stairs. "Let's go to the balcony"

Lucas didn't think that he wanted to know where Zay and Maya were going and he didn't think that he wanted to know what they were gonna do once they got there and the ball dropped but he found that he didn't really care.

"I really like you" he said the second the door closed.

Riley didn't even blink. "I really like you too" she said as if it was simple. And in that moment on the roof Lucas realised that it was. Because he was Lucas Friar and she was Riley Matthews and it was just as simple as that, no family in Texas, no insane teacher teaching lessons that was more about life than history and friends that had over the course of the year become closer than family.

Lucas, Riley, Maya, Farkle, Zay, Vanessa, he had said so before but they were more family than friends, they always would be and now he would be added Smackle to that list come the new year, the end of the school one and the beginning of High School.

There was shouting in the crowds below them.

 _Ten_ -Riley was leaning closer.

 _Nine_ -He was leaning closer.

 _Eight_ -His hand was on her waist.

 _Seven_ -Her hand had found his waist.

 _Six_ -His hand had somehow found it's way into her hair.

 _Five_ -Her hand had curled around his face and all he could do was feel.

 _Four_ -Riley's eyes were very pretty.

 _Three_ -Wow did her hair really smell of vanilla?

 _Two_ -Riley had a freckle just under her eye. He hadn't noticed it before.

 _One_ -They were suspended in time it seemed.

And then the ball dropped. And Riley and Lucas were kissing.

As a first kiss was...well...Lucas was a gentleman and they never kissed and told.

* * *

He finally staggered down, Riley blushing furiously promising to call him in the morning and going off to search for Maya. Lucas was honestly too dazed to reply.

There was a split second when he got to the hallway where the Matthews lived. His Dad had his Pops pressed up against the wall and they were kissing each other as if the world would end if they weren't lip locked.

"Ugh" Lucas said with that still dazed smile.

"Hey" said his Dad pulling away and grinning. "You did something good didn't you?" he asked.

"I kissed Riley" Lucas said still with that dazed look on his face.

"That's my boy" his Pops said grinning. "Come on, let's go home before the traffic gets busy. Then you can go home and do whatever it is you wanna do and sleep in until noon where you will give us the full story"

Lucas nodded and his Pops slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey" he said finally. "I told you that I thought I was gonna like it here. I do"

He wasn't sure why he said that, only that he did. And it was true.

* * *

So that was the story of how Lucas Friar got the girl. The story of how Riley Matthews got the guy. There was no love triangle or other boy or even Ski Lodges. There was the family regardless of age, gender, sexuality or race, there was the friends loyal and strong. And then finally there was just the boy and the girl and the world that they met along the way.

And as they say the rest is history.

Or perhaps...

And Lucas Makes Three.

* * *

 **And let me know what you think. I wish you all a happy 2017 and i hope to see you all soon. Thank You all for reviewing and reading and taking the time to read this story, a massive, massive thank you**


End file.
